<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alpha? Thank you, next! by Imandra_Pipkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757510">Alpha? Thank you, next!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin'>Imandra_Pipkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artificial fertilization, Blowjobs, Breakfast in Bed, Businessman Magnus Bane, Cat giving birth to Madzie, Cooking, Dancing, First Date, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Hospital, Italian Food, M/M, Making Out, Malec AU, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Magnus Bane, Omega/Omega, Pediatric nurse Alec, Reading Poetry - Freeform, Rimming, Scenting, baking cookies, bitching about alphas, code pink, cooking together, filled up with cum, heat - Freeform, licking cum, licking slick, making out in a car, omega in heat, slick, swallowing cum, taking care of an omega, watching the other one cum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Catarina is about to give birth, Alec meets a wonderful man, caring, courteous, debonair. He is everything Alec is looking for in an Omega. He would make a move if it weren't for the possibility that he might be the father of Cat's pup.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SHBingo 20-21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/gifts">AtowncalledMalec</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hunter's Moon Bingo Prompt number 6: Omega/Omega</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hunter's Moon Bingo Prompt number 6: Omega/Omega</p><p>I am overwhelmed by the joy of receiving a moodboard made by the lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars/works?fandom_id=6856609">Meg</a>. I thank you from the bottom of my heart.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello, Miss Catarina. My name is Alec. I will take care of your little one." Alec took the clipboard attached to the bed and carefully read through the information written on it.</p>
<p>After looking at the contraception recorder, he added. "Your pup doesn't seem to be in a hurry to see the light of day, though."</p>
<p>He reattached the clipboard to the patient's bed. "At least not by itself ." He looked at Catarina, who was lying in her hospital bed, much too pale, already completely exhausted.</p>
<p>"We had been told to prepare for a difficult birth, but I didn't expect 18 hours," said the man who was sitting on a chair next to Catarina, holding her hand. Despite the worry on his tired face, Alec could tell that the man was gorgeous.</p>
<p>"Magnus, go home. It may be hours yet." Catarina's voice was low, powerless.</p>
<p>Magnus leaned forward, taking her delicate hand in both of his. "No, Cat. I'll stay with you. I promised you."</p>
<p>Alec checked the IV line in Cat's other hand and the amount of fluid in the bottle that was hanging on the IV pole. "Dr. Penhallow started inducing labor a few hours ago, but despite all of this, the contractions don't come more often than every 40 minutes."</p>
<p>Alec looked gravely from Catarina to Magnus. "We can't wait much longer. Not with the complications that have occurred in the last 6 weeks. The risk is too high for both of them."</p>
<p>Alec put a hand on Catarina's shin, which was covered by a light blanket. "Did Dr. Penhallow talk to you about the c-section?" </p>
<p>Catarina and Magnus nodded. Catarina almost resigned to her fate, Magnus very worried. </p>
<p>"Don't worry," Alec reassured the man at Cat's side. "Your ... partner is in very good hands with Dr. Penhallow and Nurse Helen, they are a very good and well-coordinated team."</p>
<p>Magnus didn't miss the very brief pause before the word 'partner'. "Cat and I aren't together, I'm not the father of the child. We are a family," he corrected.</p>
<p>He didn't want any misunderstandings to arise.</p>
<p>Even if he was exclusively there for Cat right now to help her, he didn't want this dark, tall and handsome nurse to believe that he was in a relationship with his best friend </p>
<p>With Cat in labor, it may not be the right or perfect opportunity to make a move on her nurse, but life happens while you are making other plans. Magnus preferred to collect memories rather than regrets.</p>
<p>Alec did not question this statement, there are more ties to a family than blood, as the example of a black woman and an Asian man before him, clearly shows. </p>
<p>Alec was relieved to hear this, for a very simple and professional reason, but also for a non-professional and therefore somewhat more complicated reason, he had to admit. </p>
<p>Alec had been a pediatric nurse at this hospital for years. He loved his job. Based on these years of experience, after a look at the patient's file, he realized that the father had to be an alpha just like the mother. Alphas always have difficult births, especially if the father is also an alpha. This combination of second gender is all the harder and also more dangerous for the mother.</p>
<p>What puzzled him was that 'omega' was entered as the second gender of the father in the medical record. Magnus was an omega. </p>
<p>Hence, Alec assumed that Magnus believed he was the birth father. He was glad that Magnus would be spared the painful realization that the child was not his. </p>
<p>He knew it was unprofessional, but he couldn't deny that he thought Magnus was attractive, very much in fact. Just because he wasn't the father of Catarina's child didn't mean he was single, but it made it more likely. </p>
<p>"Sorry Magnus, you have accompanied me to all the antenatal classes unnecessarily." Despite the effort, Catarina laughed. </p>
<p>Magnus brushed a strand of hair from her sweaty forehead. "I wouldn't say it was in vain. I call it a valuable experience for the future if I were to be pregnant myself."</p>
<p>Magnus took a quick look at Alec. "Though at the moment I doubt if I would ever want to bear children when I see the torture you're going through."</p>
<p>"Where is the child's father?" Alec asked with an understanding smile for Magnus.</p>
<p>"He doesn't exist," explained Cat. "At least not as a dad." </p>
<p>Alec tilted his head and looked questioningly from Cat to Magnus.</p>
<p>"It was an artificial insemination, the father is a pure sperm donor." Magnus looked back from Alec to Cat, who asked for a drink with a faint movement of her hand.</p>
<p>Magnus helped Cat take a few small sips of water before putting the glass back on the bedside table. </p>
<p>"In the medical record, the father's second gender is registered as 'omega'."</p>
<p>Now that it was clear that Magnus wasn't the father, Alec wanted to bring up the subject. </p>
<p>"I absolutely wanted an omega as a father. Someone who is as caring and considerate as Magnus." Cat paused for a moment, talking was an effort. She looked at her best friend with affection. "I had hoped that these traits would be passed on regardless of the second gender of my pup."</p>
<p>"Then I hope you have a good lawyer because the father is definitely another alpha." Alec put the blood pressure cuff around Cat's arm, checked his watch, and noted her vital signs in her medical record. </p>
<p>"How can you tell?" Magnus said what Cat had no strength to ask. </p>
<p>"These types of complications, which are on Cat's medical record, are typical of alpha-alpha parents." Alec didn't want to go into details. "I can take a test on your pup after giving birth if you want."</p>
<p>Catarina and Magnus both looked in horror at the thought that blood could be drawn from such a small worm. </p>
<p>"Oh, god no! I'm not going to use a syringe." He put a reassuring hand on Cat's shoulder. "All I need is a sample of saliva." </p>
<p>Cat and Magnus breathed a sigh of relief. Magnus looked questioningly at Cat, who briefly closed her eyes. Magnus interpreted her blink as approval. "Please do it. The baby has a right to know their roots."</p>
<p>Alec wrote this request on Cat's medical record. He was just attaching the clipboard back on the foot of the bed when the door opened softly. "Hi, Alec."</p>
<p>"Come in, Helen," he greeted his colleague.</p>
<p>"Hello, Miss Catarina. I'm Helen, your nurse. I'll take you to the delivery room in a moment. Don't worry, I'll be with you all the time.” Helen spoke calmly as she prepared Cat for the surgery.</p>
<p>"It's time?” Alec heard a slight panic in Magnus' voice.</p>
<p>"It will be alright, Magnus. Helen has experience with Childbearing. She is the best at this. Dr. Penhallow is an obstetrician who specializes in these difficult types of labor." </p>
<p>Alec touched Magnus briefly on the forearm. "If it calms you down, I'll be there when the baby comes and take care of it."</p>
<p>Magnus greatly appreciated his assurance. He didn't know why, but he trusted Alec.</p>
<p>Alec tried to take away Magnus' fear and just kept babbling about trivial things. "You know, I was conceived and born here in this hospital."</p>
<p>It worked because it made Magnus' gaze wander from Catarina to Alec. "Your parents had sex in a hospital?"</p>
<p>Alec laughed. "No!"</p>
<p>Magnus raised an eyebrow and Alec continued. "My mother is an alpha, my father is a beta. After my mother didn't get pregnant naturally despite years of attempts, my parents tried artificial insemination." Alec pointed to the floor to make it clear that this procedure had taken place in this hospital.</p>
<p>"The result was twins, me and my younger sister Isabelle or Izzy, she is a beta."</p>
<p>"You have a baby sister?" Magnus wanted to know everything about Alec.</p>
<p>"Yes, I do. But I don't just have one sister. Our parents never gave up the desire to have more children. When we were 14 years old, my parents adopted my brother Jace. Shortly before, he had presented as an alpha. They knew that raising an alpha wouldn't be easy but they chose to do it anyway."</p>
<p>"Was he in foster care?" Magnus asked, who knew from personal experience how the system worked. </p>
<p>"No. Or yes, actually, but not for long. His and my parents were friends, we practically grew up together. When Jace's parents died in a traffic accident, he couldn't stay with us straight away. The paperwork took forever."</p>
<p>"It must be nice to grow up with siblings. Unfortunately, I'm an only child."</p>
<p>"There are four of us. Jace wasn't with us long when mother got pregnant again with my brother Max. He's an alpha too."</p>
<p>"You grew up with an alpha mother and two alpha brothers?" Magnus looked up at him almost pityingly.</p>
<p>"With my father and sister as betas, I'm the only omega in the family. I keep the balance." Alec shrugged.</p>
<p>"Because of Jace, we had experience in raising an alpha, with loving but consistent severity. If Max goes overboard, there is a tap on the back of his head from his omega brother." </p>
<p>Alec showed an adorable lopsided smile. "And in those cases where Max gets too bossy, his siblings literally cuddle the hell out of him. That usually helps."</p>
<p>"Cat is part of my family. Together with Ragnor and Raphael." Magnus looked over at Cat. Helen just released the brakes on the bed and pushed it towards the door.</p>
<p>"I can't believe that our family will soon have one more member."</p>
<p>That brought back a certain thought to Alec. "Magnus, regarding what you said earlier, omegas always have quick, easy births. So you don't have to refrain from carrying pups to term because you are afraid of going through the same as Cat is."</p>
<p>He grinned slightly as he added: "That is all the more true if the father is also an omega." It never hurts to test the water, at least carefully to see whether the interest is mutual, which he hoped very much.</p>
<p>"Like you?" </p>
<p>Alec nodded. "Like me, for example." Alec was sure that while the look Magnus gave him was coy, he didn't seem averse.</p>
<p>"Do you have children?" Magnus asked. </p>
<p><em> Now or never, if you don't dare, you won't win, </em>Alec thought.</p>
<p>"No." Alec shook his head. "Not yet. I'm waiting for the right omega to start a family." </p>
<p>"Like me?" </p>
<p>"Maybe…" </p>
<p>They shared a moment just looking at each other with a smile. </p>
<p>"My womb is about to be cut open and you guys are chatting stupidly about the bush! Now swap your numbers and go on a date." </p>
<p>Magnus and Alec looked at Cat in surprise. It was a mystery to both of them where she got the energy for this outburst.</p>
<p>"It's just the hormones, it'll pass." Alec leaned conspiratorially over to Magnus, whispering loudly for everyone to hear. </p>
<p>They were now standing so close to each other, that they were able to catch a whiff of the other one's scent for the first time. </p>
<p>Sandalwood, jasmine and a touch of vanilla.</p>
<p>Freesias, magnolia, and… was that peonies? </p>
<p>"Though, she has a point," Helen interrupted. </p>
<p>Magnus and Alec looked back at each other. And just like that they had a date. </p>
<p>Alec opened the door so Helen could push Cat's bed out of the room. At the door, about to knock and enter, was another of their colleagues.</p>
<p>"Hey, Livvy. What's up?" </p>
<p>"Oh, Alec, glad I found you. We have a 'code pink'. Can you come?" </p>
<p>"Yes, I have a moment." Alec nodded but noticed Magnus's confused expression. He was supposed to accompany Cat for her surgery. </p>
<p>"I'll be right there," he said to Livvy, who was still standing at the door after letting Helen and Cat pass.</p>
<p>Turning to Magnus, he said: "It will take a while before Cat and Dr. Penhallow are ready. I will join them in the operating room in good time."</p>
<p>As a pediatric nurse, Alec was only needed when the baby was born.</p>
<p>"How pink is it?" he asked Livvy. </p>
<p>"Neon! Shines into the stratosphere," she replied with a roll of her eyes and hurried back to work.</p>
<p>"Come on, I'll show you the waiting area," he turned to Magnus.</p>
<p>They walked a few down the corridor until they reached an open area with several sofas, small tables with magazines on them. There was a bookshelf and a sideboard with a coffee maker on it. Waiting relatives had the opportunity to make tea or help themselves to water and juices. </p>
<p>It was a very cozy waiting room considering the people waiting were way too nervous and excited to appreciate or take full advantage of all of this.</p>
<p>"I'll pick you up from here in about an hour and take you to the children's ward."</p>
<p>"The pup won't stay with Cat?" Magnus asked, alarmed.</p>
<p>"Cat will be under anesthesia for a while. I would also like to have the pup examined thoroughly by Dr. Gray. Tessa is a wonderful pediatrician."</p>
<p>When loud voices could be heard, Alec jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "I'm needed."</p>
<p>"Go, do your job, Alec. I'm not going anywhere."  </p>
<p>Smiling, Alec nodded. He took a few steps backwards before turning completely and walking in the direction of the tumult.</p>
<p>Magnus didn't sit down, but just looked after Alec. Not exactly checking him out, he was too worried about Cat for that, but taking in the tall frame and the self-confident walk with which he approached the loud argument.</p>
<p>Alec pushed the door opener and stepped through the frosted glass door, which locked automatically behind him.</p>
<p>This door could only be unlocked by scanning the ID card of a doctor or a nurse.</p>
<p>This prevented unauthorized persons from entering the maternity ward. Visitors were always greeted by one of the nurses in front of the door and shown to the appropriate room.</p>
<p> "What do we have here, Maia?" Alec turned to the nurse who was on duty at the infirmary reception.</p>
<p>"An alpha father who refuses to use a scent blocker." Maia held up a small inhaler and wiggled it before placing it on the counter in front of her.</p>
<p>"Did you explain to him that alphas are only allowed access if they suppress their scent beforehand and that there are no exceptions to this protocol." Of course, Alec knew Maia had done that.  But by verbally repeating the necessity of this procedure, he made it clear to the alpha once again that Maia had done everything right.</p>
<p>"I did. I offered him our brochure to read, which explains in detail why this measure is necessary, how the procedure with the inhaler works and that there are no side effects." Once again Maia held out the flyer in the direction of the alpha. </p>
<p>"When he refused to accept the flyer, I pointed out the two signs that hang on the elevator and here on the wall next to the door, in which this all is also explained in simple words."</p>
<p>Alec had played this through with Maia so many times, but every single time he had to suppress a grin. </p>
<p>He thanked the beta, who didn't let anything upset her that easily.</p>
<p>Alec turned directly to the stubborn Alpha. "Now that we've sorted that out, you now have two options: Either you take the scent blocker, wait 10 minutes for it to work for 24 hours and then someone will bring you to your partner. Or you go home, now."</p>
<p>"I'm an alpha!" The man's color of his face changed in anger, a vein pulsed on his forehead. "I have a meeting this afternoon. I am certainly not going to suppress my scent."</p>
<p>The man took a step towards Alec, who was standing between him and the door. "Get out of my way, Omega!" he spat. </p>
<p>Alec tapped his nameplate. "It's Alec."</p>
<p>"<b>OPEN. THE. DOOR!</b>" The alpha voice boomed across the corridor.</p>
<p>But Alec didn't even flinch, he just crossed his arms in front of his chest. </p>
<p>He had practiced with his brother Jace for situations like this. Resisting an alpha voice whenever possible was part of his normal training as a nurse, but it wasn't enough for Alec. </p>
<p>This ability and his impressive appearance was the reason why he was the one called to every 'code pink' when he was in the infirmary.</p>
<p>"Seriously?" At this point Alec got really angry. The man in front of him wasn't the first alpha who abused their alpha voice to get their way. "That is exactly why the nurses at the reception cannot open this door."</p>
<p>Alec had no patience for this behavior.  He had to take care of an alpha-alpha pup that had to be brought into the world by a c-section. </p>
<p>"Maia, call security. They know how to deal with a 'code pink'."</p>
<p>The man clenched his fists but kept them pressed against his sides. "Do you actually know who I am?"</p>
<p>"I have no idea who you are outside of this hospital. But here, on my ward, you are a troublemaker and a burden right now, interrupting the much-needed rest of the pups and the men and women who are in pain from giving birth to them."</p>
<p>Alec's voice was quiet, composed, like the calm before the storm, if you were attentive enough to realize it.</p>
<p>The alpha grimaced in disgust when Alec mentioned that men also give birth here in this hospital.</p>
<p>"I'm Valentine Morgenstern! My WIFE is behind that door and no omega will stop me from seeing her right now. I want to convince myself that my alpha pup is doing well and that he is receiving the best possible care."</p>
<p>Alec was fed up with this guy. He already felt sorry for his wife and the pup if it turned out during puberty that he was an omega. </p>
<p>Alec made a mental note to check later who this Valentine Morgenstern's wife was and when she had given birth. </p>
<p>At the handover meeting at the start of his shift, only two fathers of the five births were alphas. One couple was an omega male whom Alec had accompanied in previous births. The mother of the other couple was a female omega. Both pups were girls.</p>
<p>Alec doubted that Morgenstern would treat his wife and pup properly if she actually gave birth to a girl and not a boy. </p>
<p>If so, he would call Luke Garroway, his trusted social worker, to talk to her and offer his help. Alec and Luke felt it was their duty to support the men and women who had recently given birth and their cubs. </p>
<p>They had seen too many children in this hospital, physically and mentally abused. Not every wound healed, not every scar was visible. </p>
<p>He wanted to do something beforehand, to prevent the escalation, not always sweep up the broken pieces afterwards. Alec considered this Morgenstern such a candidate. </p>
<p>"But you already know that it is not yet possible to determine whether your child will present as an alpha?"</p>
<p>"Anything other than my son presenting as an alpha is out of the question for me."</p>
<p>Alec shook his head.  Much had changed over the past few decades, but that opinion still persisted in some minds. The extinction of this attitude was slower than that of the dinosaurs.</p>
<p>Valentine Morgenstern only noticed the two beefy security officers, who had come at Maia's instigation, when they grabbed his elbow. These two alphas did not come to play.</p>
<p>"Thank you, guys!" </p>
<p>"For you? Always!" </p>
<p>Alec waited for the elevator doors to close behind the three alphas before holding his ID card in front of the scanner and entering his ward. </p>
<p>He would have liked to make a detour to check in on Magnus, but he didn't have the time.</p>
<p>Alec went into the cordoned-off area that only hospital staff had access to. There he changed, washed his hands and arms thoroughly while humming “You Gotta Be” by <a href="https://youtu.be/pO40TcKa_5U">Des'ree</a>.</p>
<p>This routine calmed him down from the incident outside the maternity ward. The length of the song was long enough he needed to scrub off any germs and bacteria that may be present on his skin; the lyrics were encouraging to get into the right mind set. </p>
<p>As troubled and upset as he was right now, he couldn't enter the delivery room. He did his breathing exercises to get the state of mental calm and peace. He had to repeat the song one more time.</p>
<p>On the final chorus, he swayed his hips as he washed off the antibacterial soap.</p>
<p>🎵 You gotta be</p>
<p>You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold</p>
<p>You gotta be wiser, you gotta be hard</p>
<p>You gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger</p>
<p>You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm</p>
<p>You gotta stay together</p>
<p>All I know, all I know, love will save the day 🎶</p>
<p>When Alec walked into the delivery room, the anesthetist was putting a mask on Cat's face and asking her to count to 10.</p>
<p>Alec stood close by, ready to take over the pup but not too close to disturb Aline. </p>
<p>Alec had been present at so many caesarean sections, he was acquainted with the procedure inside out. He knew when the time had come to stretch out his arms and receive the pup. </p>
<p>"Hello, Madzie! Welcome! The whole world is waiting to be conquered by you." </p>
<p>Earlier Alec had read in Cat's medical record that she'd chosen that name if it were a girl. He carried her over to his working station, where he skillfully cleaned her nose and mouth, acquired with years of practice. A small pat on the bum and her powerful voice filled the room.</p>
<p>Alec's examination showed everything was fine, but he still wanted to have her examined by a pediatrician. </p>
<p>He made a note of her height and weight to transfer it to the computer system later.</p>
<p>He washed the little one, put a diaper on her and put on a gender-neutral onesie that made her look like a little yellow <a href="https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50972636418_398c655df8.jpg">chick</a>. </p>
<p>As he had promised Cat and Magnus, he took a sample of saliva, sealed the cotton swab in a tube and placed it in the small box that was intended for the laboratory. </p>
<p>After Alec had put a name tag on her wrist, he put Madzie in one of the baby cribs used in hospitals and pushed her to the door of the children's ward. </p>
<p>He gazed at Aline and cast a questioning look at Cat. She nodded to him and briefly raised a thumb. Cat was fine!</p>
<p>The pediatrician on duty heard the door and came to him. "Hey Alec. Who is this?"  asked Tessa. She smiled and scanned the baby with a warmhearted look. </p>
<p>"This is Madzie." Alec pulled the covers down a little and rubbed her chest. "Say hello to Dr. Tessa." In response, Madzie showed them her toothless roof of the mouth with a yawn.</p>
<p>"Can you take a look at her? She is an alpha-alpha pup. Aline still has her mother on the table after a c-section."</p>
<p>"Yes, of course! Take her to the examining room." Tessa preceded him. </p>
<p>Alec laid Madzie on the soft, warm blanket that covered the exam table and took off her romper.</p>
<p>Dr.  Gray examined the girl thoroughly, ran a few tests, and motioned for Alec to dress the child again. "So far everything is fine with her. Nevertheless, I would like to see her regularly for check-ups." </p>
<p>"I'll talk to the mother."</p>
<p>Alec brought Madzie to the other cubs in the "showroom", as the nurses called it. He created a new record in the computer for Madzie and typed in her details.</p>
<p>Following a suggestion, he checked whether he could find the name Valentine Morgenstern. It didn't take long for the computer to give him the information he wanted. </p>
<p>Last night Valentine Morgenstern became the father of a daughter named Clary. The mother was given as Jocelyn Fairchild, with omega as her second gender. </p>
<p>At the end of his shift, Alec would write a report, just as Maia did. He would suggest  that Dr. Will Herondale, as a psychologist, informed the mother of this incident.</p>
<p>Alec left the showroom, quickly swapped his surgical clothes for his normal nurse's scrubs and went to the waiting area to get Magnus, who was too restless to sit on a couch.</p>
<p>"Alec!" Magnus stepped up to him and grabbed Alec's arm. "Is everything ok?"</p>
<p>"Everything is fine." Alec rubbed Magnus' hand on his arm. "Come on, I'll show you Madzie." </p>
<p>"Madzie? So is it a girl?" Magnus smiled happily. "She didn't want to know if it was going to be a boy or a girl. She always joked that this should be her biggest surprise."</p>
<p>"Yes, it's a girl," Alec confirmed. "Wait here, Magnus. You can see her in a moment."</p>
<p>Alec left Magnus and entered the showroom. Carefully he took the baby out of her little bed and took her in his arms. He brought her closer to the pane of glass behind which Magnus was standing so that he could take a better look. </p>
<p>Alec flicked a switch with his elbow and the pane of glass became  translucent, revealing a sight for Magnus that made his heart beat faster.</p>
<p>Not just because he saw his godchild for the first time. A beaming Alec with a baby in his arms was a combination that had an impact on him.</p>
<p>After an eternity that was far too short, Alec flicked the switch again, and Magnus was deprived of his sight on Alec and Madzie. </p>
<p>Alec put the baby in a small crib that he pushed into Cat's room, who was still monitored in the recovery room. He opened the door to the hallway and beckoned Magnus to come over to him.</p>
<p>"Take a seat." Alec indicated a comfortable wing chair. </p>
<p>Alec placed a pillow under Magnus' elbow and layed Madzie in his arms.</p>
<p>"This is a nice view." His chest swelled, his heart beat a little harder. A warm feeling of contentedness with himself, the world, his job, and everything, flooded Alec. "You're gonna be a hell of a dad."</p>
<p>Magnus, who tenderly ran his forefinger over his goddaughter's cheek, looked up at Alec. "You think so?"</p>
<p>"I know so." Alec touched the pillow that supported Magnus' arm where Madzie was lying on. "Besides… When it comes to having a family, you won't be doing it alone." </p>
<p>Magnus looked down at his goddaughter. "This is a wonderful idea." </p>
<p>As much as Alec wanted to stay with Magnus, he was on duty and had other patients to check in on.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat until he had Magnus' attention. "Magnus, I would really like to see you again, outside of the hospital."</p>
<p>Magnus' beaming smile was encouragement enough to ask for his phone number.</p>
<p>Since Magnus couldn't type his number into Alec's cell phone, he slowly dictated the numbers, which Alec saved as a new contact. "1-718-6 24 68 87." </p>
<p>Alec crouched in front of Magnus and took a photo of him and Madzie, which he sent to him.</p>
<p>"Now you have my number too. I'll text you when my days off are, so we can go out on a date?"</p>
<p>"I would love to."</p>
<p>Alec squeezed Magnus' knees briefly and then stood up. "Somebody should bring Cat into the room at any moment." He tugged at the chicken comb on  Madzie's hood. "Sleep well, little sweet pea. See you around."</p>
<p>Before going home, Alec poked his head in the door one more time. This time Cat was awake, holding her daughter. Magnus was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at both of them with a loving smile. A warm glow surrounded the small family.</p>
<p>Alec waved goodbye, mouthed "I'll text you" and quietly closed the door when Magnus nodded.</p>
<p>Alec made his way home happily. It had been a great day, apart from the Morgenstern incident. He was there when Madzie was born. As often as this experience was repeated in his job, it never lost anything of its astonishing wonder, its uniqueness.</p>
<p>But this special event was even trumped, because he had met Magnus. He had the phone number of a nice, caring, attentive Omega to whom family seems as important as it was to Alec.</p>
<p>Magnus had agreed to see him again. The idea to go out on a date with him, the possibility of something new, was exciting and frightening at the same time and made Alec hurry home with a lively step.</p>
<p>He couldn't wait to see Magnus again.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Magnus and Alec are going on their first date. They had a wonderful evening, enjoyed delicious food, drank excellent wine over bitching about Alphas.<br/>It is the prelude to even more dates that prompts Magnus to come up with a surprising proposal, which Alec cannot refuse with the best will in the world.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since the first message Alec had written to Magnus on the day they met in the hospital, they had been texting daily. At first Magnus pretended to want to keep Alec informed about Madzie by sending him a photo every day. But Alec also text Magnus some random things in between, that were on his mind and at some point Magnus stopped needing Madzie as an excuse to just wish Alec a good day or a good night's sleep. If their time and Alec's schedule permitted, they at least spoke briefly on the phone.</p><p>Four days after Madzie was born, Alec switched to the night shift. During this time they had to limit themselves to text messages, because when Magnus came home, Alec was still asleep and when Alec came home, Magnus got ready to go to work. After a full week's night shifts, Alec had three days off. He was literally working for the end of his night shift because on his first day off he would see Magnus again.</p><p>In the hospital, he hadn't had a chance to meet Magnus when he went to see Cat. Alec was on the early shift and was already home when Magnus came to the hospital after work. Magnus had only taken time off for the day of the birth. The day Alec started the night shift, Cat was released home that morning, so no opportunity arose. In addition, at 10 p.m. the visiting hours had already ended.</p><p>Alec's three days off fell over a weekend, thank goodness. When he got home on Friday morning, he wrote a message to Magnus wishing him a good day. He repeated again how much he would look forward to the evening, to their date, to their first date of hopefully many more. </p><p>Magnus replied with a bunch of heart emojis. </p><p>After Alec had eaten a bowl of muesli and plain yogurt, he put his teacup and bowl in the sink. He would wash it with the breakfast dishes later. </p><p>He went into the bathroom, washed, brushed his teeth, and stripped. Dressed in boxer briefs and a shirt, he entered his bedroom. He put his cell phone on the bedside table, charged it, and set it to vibrate. Although he didn't think he would oversleep, he set his alarm clock as a precaution because he wanted enough time to get ready for his date. Finally he drew the curtains and went to bed. </p><p> As so often in the past few days, Magnus was the last thought before he drifted to sleep.</p><p>Magnus received Alec's message while he was making breakfast. He couldn't remember ever being so excited and at the same time being so calm and relaxed before a date, especially a first date. Just like Alec, he couldn't wait to see him again. That was the part that made him vibrate with excitement and anticipation.</p><p>Alec's first message, stored on his cell phone for eternity, came the same day, more precisely just a few hours after he had said goodbye to him in the hospital. Magnus was delighted, pleasantly surprised that he had heard from Alec so quickly. </p><p>At first Magnus was a bit cautious, only responding when Alec wrote, he didn't initiate a conversation on his own initiative. He didn't want Alec to think he was overzealous. He didn't want to bother him. But he had noticed that Alec was genuinely pleased to receive photos of Madzie and regularly asked about her well-being.</p><p>Since Alec himself came up with topics that had nothing to do with Madzie, he told nice stories from his day, or ranting about a shitty shift, these text messages became more for him. In terms of frequency, but also in terms of their importance for Magnus. </p><p>Alec was really interested in what Magnus was telling him. He asked questions or revisited certain topics after a while. It was so easy to text or talk to him on the phone. Magnus had the feeling that he had known Alec for a long time, that he already knew him very well.</p><p>Could you bond with someone over text messages and phone calls that you had only met once? Was that possible? Was he exaggerating? Perhaps he would still be brooding over this question if Alec hadn't made that admission one day, if he hadn't told him on his own that this was exactly what he felt about Magnus.</p><p>Alec confessed that he felt close, connected to him. He thought of him with fondness and affection.</p><p>Magnus was excited to see Alec again, but not as nervous as one usually would be before a first date, because he could already call Alec a friend.</p><p>They had laid the foundation of a friendship on which so much more could be built. Magnus was ready for it, because the Alec he had met in the hospital and got to know through the many messages and phone calls was everything he wanted in a partner. Alec was a warm-hearted man, caring, funny, witty, extremely smart and sometimes sassy. </p><p>Magnus hadn't registered any appointments for that afternoon, so he was able to leave the office around noon. He had promised Cat he would go grocery shopping for her and drove straight to the supermarket. Of course, he bought more than what was on the list that Cat had given him. And, of course, Cat scolded him for it, but it lacked any heat. She knew he meant well and if Magnus were in her position she would do the same.</p><p>While Cat stowed the groceries away, Magnus adored his sweat pea. He picked her up, rocked her back and forth and was enthralled and bewitched at the same time by her large eyes, which tried to take him in along with her surroundings.</p><p>Cat came back from the kitchen with a large bowl of salad and two plates because she knew that Magnus hadn't had lunch yet. She wasn't going to let him go hungry.</p><p>While eating they talked about Madzie as usual, but, as so often, the topic drifted to Alec. Cat knew about the date and understood that Magnus would soon need to go home to shower and change.</p><p>Alec had at some point agreed to let Magnus make all the arrangements for their date. Even if Alec had asked several times, more or less subtly, Magnus hadn't revealed which restaurant he wanted to take him to. He only had given him the choice of meeting at the hospital or picking him up from home. Alec opted for the latter alternative without much hesitation. </p><p>Magnus felt his heart pound with excitement as he knocked on Alec's door. He would see Alec again in a moment. He didn't have to wait long for Alec to open the door and let him in. </p><p>Magnus handed Alec a small, colorful <a href="https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/51032913646_81caf77922_o.jpg">bouquet</a>, whereupon Alec thanked him with a peck on his cheeks.</p><p>"Thank you, Magnus!" He touched the delicate flowers of the lisianthus. Alec was genuinely pleased with the sweet gesture.</p><p>"Let me just give them some water and then we can leave." Alec stuck his nose in the bouquet. It smelled wonderful, but not as wonderful as Magnus' scent.</p><p>This time Magnus was checking him out when he looked after Alec, who was walking into the kitchen. Alec wore tight black jeans and a denim shirt. His hair was skilfully <a href="https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/51032776962_a83d589182_z.jpg">tousled</a>.</p><p>When Magnus first saw him, he was wearing his nurse scrubs in the hospital. Magnus thought Alec was attractive by then, but now? Now Alec was gorgeous and hot.</p><p>Alec put the flowers on the table in the living room and turned the vase one way then the other until he was happy with the arrangement. </p><p>Usually Magnus would take the opportunity to look around the living room, but he couldn't take his eyes off Alec. He still complimented him on his apartment, because what he had seen was very neat and cozy.</p><p>Smiling, Alec walked up to Magnus, put a plaid scarf around his neck, letting the ends hang loosely, and pulled on a dark blue Blazer. He took the keys off the hook and opened the door, which he locked behind them.</p><p>"Are we far from the restaurant?" Alec asked almost casually on the way to the car.</p><p>"Approximately 20 minutes, depending on traffic." Magnus unlocked his car and opened the passenger door of his nimbus gray Audi q8 for Alec.</p><p>Alec looked at the car, then looked at Magnus and raised an eyebrow. "Nice car." Alec hadn't expected Magnus to own such an expensive car.</p><p>They had never talked in so much detail about Magnus' job. All Alec knew was that Magnus was some kind of a businessman, he had no concrete idea of what Magnus was doing for money.</p><p>"It moves me from A to B." That humble statement contrasted with the complacent grin. </p><p>"A Tata Nano does that too," countered Alec. His shrug made it clear that this was not meant seriously.</p><p>Magnus laughed. "Get in the car, otherwise you'll have to walk."</p><p>"So are we staying in Brooklyn?" Alec's look was innocence personified.</p><p>"Nice try." Magnus closed the door behind Alec and walked around his Audi. When they were both buckled up, Magnus started the car, turned on the indicator, and pulled into the traffic.</p><p>Alec was too busy looking at the interior of the car and trying out various buttons to see where they were going. It wasn't until Magnus parked in the parking lot and turned off the engine that Alec looked up. He first gazed at Magnus and then peered out the window at the entrance of a fancy Italian restaurant.</p><p>"Oh, we are already there." </p><p>Toying with the fringes of his scarf, Alec seemed to be a little uncertain about his choice of clothes, whether he was dressed appropriately for such an establishment. </p><p>"Darling, you look stunning." Magnus placed his hand on top of Alec's, stopping Alec fidgeting with his scarf. </p><p>Now Alec was the one who looked coyly at Magnus. With his fair skin, any warmth that rose in his cheeks was recognizable as a blush. </p><p>Magnus called him stunning and darling.</p><p>"Look who's talking." The moment Alec opened the door of his apartment for Magnus, a single word crossed his mind: beautiful.</p><p>Magnus wore blue slacks and a button down shirt. A blouson in the matching color perfected the casual yet chic <a href="https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/51031959618_67b8e5502a.jpg">outfit</a>.</p><p>"Come on, let's go in." Magnus squeezed Alec's hand again before opening his door and getting out of the car. He was quick enough to open the car door for Alec, who still had to open his seat belt.</p><p>Magnus held the door to the restaurant for Alec and let him enter first.</p><p>Oh, Alec was a sucker for these small attentions. </p><p>While they waited for a waiter to show them to their table, Alec looked around the restaurant. It was very elegant with a romantic feel to it. </p><p>The tables were set with long damask tablecloths, modern china, heavy silver cutlery and artfully folded cloth napkins. The soft ceiling lighting accentuated the crystal glasses.</p><p>A waiter greeted them and led them into the dining room. Magnus courteously held the chair for Alec as he sat down. The waiter handed them the menu before turning his attention to the elderly couple at the next table who were studying the menu.</p><p>Before he took the couple's order, he offered the two specials of the day: Tagliata di Manzo and Pesce alla Siciliana. </p><p>"That sounds delicious, don't you agree?" The expression with which the woman gazed at her husband almost looked hopeful.</p><p>"We both take the Tortellini alla panna." The alpha frowned, scolding his wife wordlessly as he handed the menu back to the waiter.</p><p>"As always." The waiter nodded, bowed politely, and went to pass the order on to the kitchen.</p><p>The husband slowly shook his head. "Marjorie..." Sighing, he rose from his chair and headed towards the restrooms.</p><p>Magnus contemplated pityingly over at the lady at the next table. He estimated her to be in her early to mid-70s.</p><p>The woman noticed his look. "It's all right, young man. I'm not used to it any other way."</p><p>Alec stared in the direction the Alpha had been going. "His behavior is still not okay."</p><p>"You need to understand, I don't know any other way. I belong to a completely different generation." Marjorie put her husband's cutlery back on the napkin that had slipped when the alpha got up.</p><p>"We Omegas were brought up this way back then. Find yourself a strong Alpha, give him lots of pups and you don't have to worry about anything anymore."</p><p>"Not even about the choice of dinner," Magnus added.</p><p>"That's the price." She shrugged, it was close upon an elegant gesture. "I'm glad that so much has changed over the past few decades. Enjoy your freedom, your youth."</p><p>She noticed that her husband was approaching the table and said quietly, almost to herself. "I wish I could have done it then, too."</p><p>If the arrival of the Alpha hadn't ended the conversation, it would have happened through the waiter approaching to serve the drinks for the couple. </p><p>He then asked Magnus and Alec for their wishes. They each ordered one of the day's specialties as well as a bottle of wine.</p><p>Over dinner, Magnus talked about Madzie, how cute she is and the little progress in her development.</p><p>Alec also asked how Catarina was doing and whether she had recovered well. Magnus explained that it has always been Cat's wish to be a mother, but never met the right man to think of as a father. That is why she decided on artificial insemination with the sperm donation of an Omega.</p><p>Cat was also a nurse, but in a different hospital. She was the head nurse in the emergency room. As an Alpha, she fit in there perfectly.</p><p>Alec says he always wanted to be a pediatric nurse. For him as Omega it was the perfect job, here he was able to fully live out his caring side. He had too many Alphas in the family for this quality not to be particularly pronounced.</p><p>"Why didn't you become a midwife?" Magnus asked with interest in Alec's career.</p><p>"It was part of my nurse training. But I don’t feel comfortable with all these female private parts on full display." The face Alec pulled made Magnus laugh.</p><p>"I attend most of the births of male Omegas to calm them down, but also because their pups need more attention than those of female mothers."</p><p>When the older couple got up to leave at some point, Marjorie wished them a good evening. Alec and Magnus waved to her and wished her the same.</p><p>"As far as I can," she said softly, so that her husband wouldn't hear.</p><p>"That wouldn't be a life for me," Alec looked after Marjorie. "It's not love, it's control and paternalism."</p><p>"We have both feet in life, she has nothing else. I would not put up with this behavior from my partner, even if some have tried." Magnus emptied his wine glass, but refused when Alec tried to pour it for him.</p><p>"What do you mean? Has someone tried to take your independence away?" Alec stopped eating and looked at Magnus.</p><p>"I've had my company for a while. My business is good, it's fluctuating. When you do business with other companies, you get to hear a lot about how these companies are run from the top floor. You get a feel for the dissatisfaction of the employees, from the harsh tone that prevails there."</p><p>Magnus had done several internships in large companies as part of his business studies. There he learned not only how to do certain things, but also how not to do certain things. "I can justifiably say that my employees are satisfied with their job. They work effectively, they are rarely sick. A healthy working atmosphere is important to me."</p><p>Alec nodded in agreement.</p><p> "I basically only hire Omegas or Betas. The only two Alphas that work for me are in the legal department."</p><p>"Oh, I didn't know that." That surprised Alec. "Why? What made you decide?"</p><p>"I was in a relationship with one or the other Alpha. And each time they wanted to explain to me at some point how I could make my already successful business even more lucrative, how I could extract more money for myself and thus also for my Alpha partner. At the expense of my employees, of course."</p><p>Alec pulled a face. He had his opinion on budget cuts. Hospitals always seemed on the verge of bankruptcy, no matter how many beds were occupied. </p><p>"They declared me crazy for paying for a company pension, health insurance and childcare. I don't know why it's so hard to understand that my employees are more productive, make fewer mistakes because they like to work for me." </p><p>Alec pointed his finger at Magnus and leaned back in his chair in absolute agreement with what he said.</p><p>"I give them comparatively little through social security compared to how much more they give me in return. If I got rid of that, my production rate would plummet and I would have a lot more losses."</p><p>"You should give seminars for managers. Some of them could learn a lot from you." Alec had leaned forward again and continued to eat.</p><p>"Investing in your own people is never a mistake. It's thanks to the Omegas and Betas that work for me that I am where I am now. And I show this to them every Thanksgiving, when I give out part of the profit as a gratification. We are a team."</p><p>It was obvious that Magnus cared about his employees. Alec bet he knew everyone by name.</p><p>"You are so right! I wish my superiors in the hospitals where I worked before would have shared your opinion." Alec tossed the vegetables back and forth on his plate in memory of them. "As Omega, are you respected by your business partners?"</p><p>Magnus grinned. It wasn't a gesture of joy, more of malicious pleasure, a little mischievous. "Shortly before a contract was signed, I told a CEO that he had to decide by the next day whether the deal was in place or not. During my heat I won't be negotiating any changes to the contract."</p><p>Alec nodded, listening carefully.</p><p>"He actually asked me if I would leave another Alpha in charge during that time who would make more reasonable decisions." Magnus paused, waiting for Alec to react exactly as he expected.</p><p>"What? The audacity!" Alec looked at Magnus with wide eyes, incredulous. "What did you reply?"</p><p>"I asked him if he would hand over the reins to an Omega during his rut so that they could reasonably negotiate the deals that he is unable to make."</p><p>Alec threw his head back and laughed out loud. "How dare you!" Alec raised his wine glass and clicked Magnus' water glass.</p><p>Magnus winked at Alec and took a sip. "But enough about me. Do you have some pleasant stories about Alphas that you can share?"</p><p>"Apart from the usual puffing up before the maternity ward?" Of course Alec had told Magnus about the incident with Morgenstern, but without naming them.</p><p>Magnus nodded.</p><p>Alec only thought for a moment. "It has been a while since I was on an external training course. We participants stayed in a hotel for the whole weekend." </p><p>Alec paused for a moment. "I can't remember where the seminar took place, but it doesn't matter. Anyway, I was sitting at the bar with a drink after the first day of this professional training course when a man sat down on the chair next to me." </p><p>Magnus raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"No, he wasn't hitting on me. He didn't even notice me at first, instead he had partly talked to himself, partly at the bartender."</p><p>"An Alpha?" Magnus made sure.</p><p>Alec nodded. "I'm not sure what he was doing for a living, I guess he was a CEO of some Company. Over the course of three drinks he was complaining, one should only hire Alphas and Betas. Omegas would have so many days off because of their heats. That would be unproductive."</p><p>Magnus snorted. He poked around in his salad, pushed the radish slices to the edge of the plate.</p><p>"At some point I got fed up with his whining and asked him if he even knew an Omega personally. His wife was an Omega."</p><p>"This is where things get interesting, I'd bet." Magnus pushed a stubborn slice of radish to the edge of his plate again.</p><p>Alec couldn't watch the radishes keep sliding back into the salad over again. He slid his plate over to Magnus so he could put the slices on it.</p><p>Magnus' smile and the breath of his scent of joy made his knees weak. </p><p>"I then asked him if he would go to work as usual when his Omega was in heat."</p><p>Magnus' smile turned into a grin. "What did he say?"</p><p>"He was very indignant. How I got the idea that he would leave his Omega in heat at home alone." Alec was grinning too now. "I then asked him whether he wouldn't have days off as an Alpha when his Omega was in heat."</p><p>Magnus lifted his index finger from the table. "Let me guess! That would be something completely different?"</p><p>Alec pecked Magnus' radishes on his fork. Before putting it in his mouth, he replied: "I told him that I didn't see it that way and asked him what he had done during his rut when he was still single, whether he went to the office?"</p><p>"Of course not," Magnus answered the question.</p><p>"He just said that you couldn't have rational discussions with an Omega, took his drink and sat down at a table."</p><p>"He ran out of arguments." Magnus shook his head. "In one way or another it's always the same. Don't get me wrong, I know a lot of Alphas that I get along with, like Cat for example. But I don't want to share my heat with any Alphas anymore."</p><p>"I'm with you, Magnus." Alec emptied his wine glass, which Magnus refilled. "I shared my first, don't let me lie, four or five heats with three different Alphas. Simply because you've heard everywhere that Omegas need an Alpha in heat."</p><p>Magnus rolled his eyes. "That's nonsense."</p><p>"Yeah, I know that now," Alec agreed. "But back then when I was 17, 18, I was still naive and stupid about that. I have nothing against rough sex but that was selfish at times. These Alphas were missing what Betas and Omegas later gave me, I felt cared for. Alphas thought the knot was doing all the work. Guess what? It doesn't!"</p><p>Magnus nodded knowingly. "Ask an Alpha if he'll bottom."</p><p>"As if the world would end just at the idea." Alec wiped the plate with a piece of bread and put it in his mouth.</p><p>"But by far the most terrible thing that ever happened to me was when an Alpha took one of the t-shirts out of my nest and put it on." </p><p>"You are kidding, right? Nobody really did that to you, did they?" Alec couldn't believe what Magnus was telling him.</p><p>But Magnus shrugged and nodded. "And then complete incomprehension when I kicked them out after the heat. As you can see, I too have not only had good experiences with Alphas in my heat. Some just took but thought they were actually giving."</p><p>"Magnus, I'm so sorry to hear that." Alec reached out and put his hand on Magnus'.</p><p>"Don't be." Alec's fingers tingled with electricity as Magnus ran his thumb over his knuckles. That feeling rose up his forearm as Magnus brought Alec's hand to his lips.</p><p>"Dessert?"</p><p>It was only when Alec wiggled his eyebrows that Magnus realized how his innocent question could be interpreted.</p><p>Alec saved Magnus further embarrassment by saying, "Dessert would be wonderful." Alec tightens his grip on Magnus' finger, not intending to let go.</p><p>They both ordered Zabaglione which would take the waiter some time to serve.</p><p>"We have spent so much time bitching about Alphas. But I also met some in the hospital who would do anything for their Omegas. You can really see the mutual love and adoration." Some of these Alpha-Omega couples he already had several times as patients because they have repeatedly become parents. </p><p>"People who claim Omegas or women are the weakest gender have never been to a birth."</p><p>"Or had our heats." Magnus gave another example. "These three days require a lot of strength, endurance and stamina. Especially since we usually go back to work normally the next day or the day after that at the latest."</p><p>"Exactly!" Alec agreed. "Personally, I even see the advantage in the heat that I can plan my pregnancy and thus the birth of my pup."</p><p>"What do you mean by that?"</p><p>"I don't want to go as far as to say that Alphas and Betas get pregnant by accident. By going into heat twice a year, we know in advance what time frame we could get pregnant and when the birth will be." Alec could see from Magnus' expression that he understood what he was getting at.</p><p>"You're right. "I hadn’t considered it that way yet." Magnus nodded his thanks to the waiter, who brought them dessert and coffee.</p><p>"Hmmmm...." Alec pointed the spoon at the sweetened egg yolk mixture. "This is so delicious."</p><p>"And the coffee is really good as well!" Magnus licked the crema of the coffee from his lips.</p><p>Magnus continued, smiling, having noticed Alec's gaze. "One of my fellow students at the university was always in heat at Christmas."</p><p>"That's unfortunate. On the one hand, because you can't spend Christmas with the family and on the other, because you would be heavily pregnant at the hottest time of the year."</p><p>Alec bit into one of the flat biscuits, lingue di gatto, that were served with the Zabaglione. "I'm in heat in March. If I then get pregnant, I would give birth to my pup in December."</p><p>"I was born in December. I know how sad it is for a child to have a birthday in the same month as Christmas."</p><p>"So I would rather try to get pregnant in September." Alec made a mental note to ask more about Magnus' birthday later.</p><p>Magnus put the little Amarettini biscuit on his spoon, dipped it in the thick crema of the coffee and put it in his mouth. Thoughtfully he stirred his coffee with the spoon.</p><p>When he looked up again, Alec was surprised by Magnus' words. "Alec, my heat is in six weeks. Would you like to spend it with me?"</p><p>Alec was pleased with Magnus' proposal, that of course he would accept.</p><p>"I would love to spend your next heat with you, Magnus." Alec took Magnus' hand, which had placed the small teaspoon on the saucer. "I have a day off tomorrow and the day after that. Shall we discuss this over lunch or dinner? Breakfast would also be possible, but I don't want you to assume anything other than what I actually meant."</p><p>Magnus laughed. "Don't worry! I don't assume that I have to have sex with you first to get you making me breakfast. At least not outside of my heat."</p><p>Alec joined his laugh. "Then we have a date tomorrow morning."</p><p>Still grinning, Magnus said: "I didn't know it was so easy to get a date with you."</p><p>Alec couldn't say which was more lovely, Magnus' bright eyes or his pleased scent. He shrugged, smiling his lopsided grin. "I'm an Omega bitch after all." </p><p>As a result, they both burst out laughing.</p><p>Soon after, Magnus asked the waiter for the bill and they left the restaurant.</p><p>Magnus opened the car door for Alec, which he didn't close until Alec was buckled up. After Magnus started the car and drove out of the parking lot, he held out his hand. With a small smile, Alec put his hand in Magnus'.</p><p>During the drive they talked about more trivial things, Magnus had recommended a book to Alec, Alec had suggested a few songs for Magnus to listen to.</p><p>When Magnus got to Alec's place, he parked the car and turned off the engine. Alec unbuckled his seat belt and turned to Magnus.</p><p>Magnus’ gaze flickered between Alecs' eyes and his mouth. Alec leaned in and undid Magnus' seat belt, who raised an eyebrow with an amused smile.</p><p>"Shut up," Alec whispered, reaching for Magnus' neck and pulling him in for a not so chaste kiss, that left them both breathless.</p><p>Alec looked at Magnus, amazed at the effect this kiss had on him, and also a little relieved that Magnus was a sensational kisser, but most of all craving for more! </p><p>This time it was Magnus, who pulled Alec in for another kiss.</p><p>Alec was just the right amount of being tipsy from the bottle of wine that Magnus only drank a glass and a half of. Magnus' kisses intoxicated him even more than any wine could.</p><p>What Alec had planned as a passionate goodbye kiss turned into a making out session like some teenagers in the car. </p><p>Alec leaned his forehead against Magnus', trying to calm his breathing. "I would like to ask you up..."</p><p>Magnus let out a long, humming sigh. "If I do that, I won't have to come back for breakfast tomorrow."</p><p>It would be completely wrong and equally unreasonable to say that omegas aren't careful or picky about their partners. But for omegas, sex was something absolute natural. When you go into heat twice a year, you are more likely to share your bed with the lover you have chosen than perhaps a beta would. However, that didn't mean that one didn't want to drag out the tingling sensation while getting to know each other in order to enjoy it as long as possible.</p><p>Alec kissed Magnus again. "I'll see you at 10." When their lips parted, he stroked Magnus' cheek again. He turned away from Magnus and opened the car door. Before he got out, he turned to Magnus one more time. He sighed as if to say "Screw it!" grinned, leaned to the side a little and requested another kiss by lifting his chin.</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow at 10," Magnus whispered at Alec's lips as he broke the kiss.</p><p>"Can't wait," Alec replied and then got out of the car. He went to the door of the building he lived in, opened it, turned again and waved to Magnus, who had been waiting for this before starting the engine to drive home.</p><p>Alec took two steps at a time to his floor. He entered his apartment and put the key back to its usual place on the hook. After closing the door, he hung up his jacket and scarf, took off his shoes, and went into the living room.</p><p>He let himself fall on the couch and took one of the throw pillows. At first he just laid it on his lap, but then his eyes fell on Magnus' bouquet. He took the pillow in his arms, hugging it with a broad grin that he knew would be goofy. He rested his head on the backseat of the couch with his eyes closed.</p><p>The date with Magnus had been marvelous.</p><p>Alec was looking forward to spending more time with Magnus tomorrow, getting to know him better. He felt honored and somehow confirmed that Magnus had asked him if he wanted to spend his heat with him. He hadn't doubted that Magnus would be interested in him. However, Magnus didn't have to ask him  promptly on the first date if Alec would do this, he would have had weeks to do it.</p><p>Alec didn't let go of the pillow as he let his torso turn to the side and lifted his legs onto the couch, marvelling in the memories of the past hours he had spent in Magnus' company on their date.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would like to thank <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate">Cate</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfWriting/pseuds/LoverOfWriting">MJ</a> for the exchange about Italian dishes. I'm looking forward to a continuation of this chat, I really need your recipes. </p><p>My everlasting thanks go to my wonderful beta <a href="http://myblackeyedboy.tumblr.com">myblackeyedboy</a>. Without her I would be lost by now. All mistakes you could still find, are entirely mine.</p><p>I also want to thank all my readers for the comments on the first chapter. I was surprised at the response. I hope I can live up to expectations in the next chapter.<br/>If it hadn't been for the prompt Omega/Omega in the bingo card, this fic wouldn't exist. Therefore a big thank you to the creative organizers behind the <a href="https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd">'Hunter's Moon Discord Server'</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec had promised to spend his next heat with Magnus. Be prepared for three days full of fluff and smut. Enjoy! 😏</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since their first date, Magnus and Alec had met several times, sometimes in restaurants or cafes, sometimes in Alec's apartment, sometimes at Magnus' loft, depending on what shift Alec was working on. Magnus always tried to find time for a date on his schedule, especially when Alec was working the lunch shift. Since he was his own boss, he could juggle certain appointments back and forth.</p><p>Magnus had given him the exact date of his heat, so that Alec could take the whole week off. He would only be released from hospital for the heats or ruts of his mate. Since they weren't mated (yet) he had to take a vacation. But that wasn't a problem for him, it didn't hurt him to spend his free days with Magnus. With or without heat, it didn't matter. </p><p>The day before Magnus was due to go into heat, Alec still had to work the early shift. He came home at noon, showered and changed. His holdall, which he had packed the day before, was already waiting in the hallway. Although he would be staying with Magnus for five nights, he wouldn't need a lot of clothes to change into.</p><p>It was early afternoon when Alec took the subway to Magnus' loft. Before Alec could knock, Magnus opened the door. Alec always wondered what kind of magic it was that Magnus always knew exactly when he was coming, even though he hadn't texted him beforehand and he couldn't see the street from the balcony. And yet he was often already in the door when Alec got off the elevator. That confirms again: Magnus was quite magical.</p><p>"Hello, darling!" Magnus lifted his chin for their greeting kiss.</p><p>Alec dropped his holdall in the hallway, reached out to cup Magnus' face and kissed him. Magnus very much appreciated Alec's enthusiastic greeting kisses.</p><p>"Hey," Alec whispered, leaning his forehead against Magnus'. "I missed you."</p><p>"We saw each other yesterday." Magnus smiled and rubbed Alec's upper arms. Alec's behavior over the past two days had been quite endearing. "You'd think that with my upcoming heat, I'd be the one getting a little clingy instead of you."</p><p>"Sorry." Alec let go of Magnus and picked up his holdall.</p><p>Magnus stepped aside so Alec could enter. "Don't be. It's adorable."</p><p>Alec frowned over his shoulder. "Adorable?"</p><p>"Do you prefer cute?" Magnus' eyes laughed.</p><p>"Eh, no."</p><p>Now Magnus let his laugh reach the corners of his mouth.</p><p>Alec raised his holdall. "I'll take it to the bedroom and then we can go, right?" Alec knew Magnus' bedroom, he had been there several times, even if he had never stayed with Magnus. Alec put the holdall on the bed and took out his toiletry bag, which he brought into the ensuite bathroom. Alec smiled happily when he found that Magnus had made some space for his stuff. </p><p>In the meantime Magnus had put on his jacket and picked up the keys. Hand in hand they left the apartment and went to the elevator that took them to the underground car park.</p><p>"May I drive your car someday?" </p><p>Magnus opened his Audi with the remote control on his key. "Possibly..." </p><p>"Now?" </p><p>"Not today."</p><p>Alec got in and couldn't see Magnus' amused smile. Of course he would let Alec drive his car. He just wanted to tease him a little longer.</p><p>Magnus drove to the supermarket, where they bought everything they would need for the next few days.</p><p>"I have to warn you, Alexander, pasta, all kinds, are my comfort food when I'm in heat. I need the carbohydrates."</p><p>Alec watched Magnus put various packages of pasta in the shopping cart. When Magnus tried to reach for the glasses with pasta sauce, he stopped him. "I can cook one or two pasta dishes. I'll make the sauce fresh."</p><p>Magnus' approving look let Alec go through his recipes in his mind so as not to forget to buy the appropriate ingredients.</p><p>They filled the shopping cart with water, banana juice, yoghurt with cereals, various fresh fruit, ice cream and toppings for it such as cream, sprinkles or chocolate sauce.</p><p>Back in the loft, Magnus showed where Alec would find bed linen and towels after they put groceries in the fridge and cupboards. Alec had already been to date nights at Magnus' multiple times and knew his way around the apartment, but in the next three days he wanted to be able to find certain things without having to ask Magnus.</p><p>Magnus flopped on the couch after Alec had put his clothes in the drawer that Magnus had cleared for him in the bedroom closet.</p><p>As soon as Alec sat next to him, Magnus dropped his head on Alec's shoulder. "It's almost dinner time. Shall we order something?"</p><p>"That's a good idea." Alec leaned his head against Magnus'. "You call."</p><p>Magnus reached out for his phone, which was on the coffee table, without leaving his seat next to Alec. "I can't reach it."</p><p>Alec chuckled, kissed Magnus' temple, and leaned forward. He grabbed Magnus' phone and handed it to him. He put his arm around his shoulder and nodded as Magnus' thumb hovered over a number in his contacts.</p><p>They spent the evening with Thai food and cuddling in front of the TV. Around 10pm Alec started yawning and drowsily rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"Let's go to bed. You got up so early this morning, I can understand that you are tired." Magnus stroked Alec's thigh.</p><p>Alec nodded and yawned again. "Thank you for understanding."</p><p>Magnus was the first to get up and pull Alec to his feet. "Come on."</p><p>Hand in hand they walked into the bedroom to enter the bathroom, where they got ready for bed. Standing next to each other at the sink and brushing their teeth felt very domestic, considering that so far there had never been more than smooching on the couch or in Magnus' car.</p><p>They undressed in the bedroom with each other more than just stealing surreptitiously glances; it was little more than a blatantly eyeing of the other's attributes.</p><p>Magnus pursed his lips as Alec pulled his shirt over his head and revealed his hairy chest. Hmmmm, Magnus liked what he saw.</p><p>Magnus' tanned body, his defined abs, the bulging biceps matched Alec's taste in a man.</p><p>Magnus went to his side of the bed and put on the bottoms of his silk pajamas; dressed in a fresh shirt and briefs, Alec slipped under the covers.</p><p>They both slid to the center of the bed and lay on their side so they could look at each other. With an arm on the other's waist or a hand on a shoulder, they talked for a while until Alec grew too tired.</p><p>After they kissed goodnight, Alec grabbed Magnus' hand and turned on his other side, pulling Magnus with him, who snuggled against his back.</p><p> </p><p>༺ ∘ ༻</p><p> </p><p>Alec woke up sometime in the early morning. He was hot. Magnus, his back pressed against Alec's chest, was like a heater in his arms. Alec pulled the covers down to his hips and turned Magnus, who was sleeping very restlessly, onto his back.</p><p>A little light fell into the room through a crack through the closed curtains, making the sweat that had formed on Magnus' skin glisten. Magnus' heat had started that night. </p><p>Various aromas tickled Alec's nose. The combination of Magnus' scent and precum made his mouth water and his dick hardened.</p><p>Alec's fingers brushed Magnus' jaw, his collarbone and chest, which seemed to calm him down a bit, but didn't wake him up completely.</p><p>Alec slid his hand lower, over Magnus' abs to the hipbone. He followed the line of his ribs, putting his hand between Magnus' pecs. Only the tips of his fingers moved over soft skin until they reached the edge of Magnus' pajama pants. They didn't stop there, but made out by touch the length of Magnus' cock. </p><p>Alec slid further down the bed until his head was level with Magnus' hip. He inhaled deeply. The smell of Magnus' precum was more intense now. He pulled the waistband of Magnus' pajama pants down a little and exposed the head of his cock. </p><p>Alec licked the slit, tasting Magnus' precum for the first time. Alec pulled Magnus pajama bottoms down as far as he could. Magnus' cock twitched as he teased his frenulum. With his forefinger, Alec broke the thread of precum that tied Magnus' cock and abdomen.</p><p>With a firm grip, Alec took Magnus' cock in hand, stroking him a few times before putting him in his mouth. His tongue moistened it all around, his fingers holding him at the base.</p><p>Magnus growled low in his throat, his legs kicking down the covers, his deep breaths a clear indication that he was enjoying what Alec was doing. It wasn't until Alec began to swallow around Magnus' cock that he was fully awake.</p><p>"Good god!" Magnus raised his head. He felt Alec's hot, wet mouth surrounding him, and watched his mop of hair bobbing. With a groan, he dropped his head back onto the pillow.</p><p>Without releasing his dick, Alec tugged at Magnus' pajama pants.Magnus lifted his bum so Alec could push the pj over his knees.</p><p>Alec's mouth was magical, his tongue sorcerous.</p><p>"Alexander…" Magnus panted. </p><p>Alec continued to lick, suck and swallow.</p><p>Magnus let go.</p><p>Alec took it all.</p><p>Even if Magnus was still hard, Alec released his sensitive cock so as to not overstimulate him. He locked eyes with Magnus while licking his lips. </p><p>He gave up his spot next to Magnus to settle between his thighs. He nosed Magnus' cock, his balls, until he finally got there, which was the greatest temptation for him. </p><p>He spread Magnus' thighs a little wider. He wanted to see what he was doing. Magnus' slick wouldn't start oozing out of him until he breached his rim. With his flat tongue Alec gave a long swipe over his hole up to his balls. He looked up at Magnus, waiting eagerly for his reaction.</p><p>Magnus looked at Alec, who was gazing through his lashes back at him.</p><p>Magnus' body temperature during the heat was unusually high, higher than normal. So far Magnus thought he couldn't possibly get any hotter, but the sight of Alec's unruly mop of hair and his stunning hazel eyes emerging from between his thighs taught him better.</p><p>Alec licked his entrance, circled around his rim with his tongue, took his balls in his mouth to play with.</p><p>Magnus couldn't lie still, he lifted his pelvis to meet Alec's tongue. He wasn't sure who was making the loud moan, but believed it was him.</p><p>The moment Alec pushed his tongue through the ring of muscles, his taste buds seemed to explode. Magnus tasted as delicious as he smelled. He wished he could eat him out. Yet the more he innervated Magnus, the more natural lube he produced.</p><p>Alec was aroused like he hadn't been for a long time. It didn't help that he moved his hips over the mattress, it wasn't enough friction. He also couldn't reach for his own cock for relief, he needed both hands to spread Magnus' cheeks, who was pressing his knees against his body.</p><p>With his two thumbs Alec lightly pressed against Magnus' perineum to stimulate his prostate, while his tongue tirelessly explored its entrance and canal.</p><p>"Alec…!" </p><p>Magnus came untouched and Alec had a box seat to watch. </p><p>"Whoah! Alec…" Magnus tried to talk between his gasping breaths. "... this … you … are amazing."</p><p>Magnus put his feet on the mattress and let his knees drop to one side, his arms falling next to him. His cock softened, spent for the time being.</p><p>When Magnus stretched his legs, Alec lay on his side beside him.</p><p>Magnus turned his head to look at him. He sighed exhausted and smiled. Alec smiled back and gave him a peck on the mouth.</p><p>A short time later Magnus slid up, tucked the pillow in his back, and leaned against the head of the bed. When he was comfortably seated, he held out his hands. Alec sat up and took it. Magnus maneuvered Alec until he was straddling his thighs.</p><p>Magnus' eyes roamed over Alec's body. This man was stunning, </p><p>He appreciated the view, but there would be time enough for more in the next few days, now he had to take care of this man.</p><p>He slipped both hands under Alec's ass and picked him up. Alec knelt in front of him which brought his cock to Magnus' eye level. He watched a drop of precum emerge from the slit. A brief moment later he tasted it on the tip of his tongue.</p><p>Alec propped himself up against the head of the bed. He let his head fall forward, watched his cock slide in and out of Magnus' mouth, felt his tongue on his frenulum, Magnus' hum vibrate throughout his body. He was already so worked up so soon his legs were trembling. Alec was close.</p><p>Magnus tapped Alec's ass, who got the hint and fucked Magnus' mouth. It wasn't long before Alec came. Magnus' firm grip on his butt kept him from withdrawing.</p><p>Alec couldn't help but drop back and sit on his heels, using Magnus' shoulders for support. Alec sat like this for a few minutes before laying down next to Magnus, who slipped back into a lying position.</p><p>Alec let Magnus decide how to lie down and turned on his back as Magnus rested his head on his chest. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, one hand on his waist and the other in his nape.</p><p>"No one has ever blown me like that before." Alec kissed the top of the hair of Magnus. "This was the best blowjob that I have ever received."</p><p>"My specialty, among other things." Magnus lifted his head to look at Alec. "I know I'm good at it, but what you did was sensational."</p><p>Alec accepted the compliment with a slight blush.</p><p>Magnus made himself comfortable in Alec's arms again as he added, "We should get up and take a shower."</p><p>"You're right," Alec replied, but made no move to get up.</p><p>Only when the dried sperm began to itch on Magnus' stomach did they leave the bed to shower together.</p><p>In the kitchen, Alec asked Magnus to sit down after he had set the table and made coffee. Alec fried eggs and bacon, made toast, and put jam and butter on the table. He found a bottle of orange juice in the refrigerator, which he put with it.</p><p>Although, or perhaps because of the fact, they worked in different professions, they never ran out of topics of conversation. They always found their way back to Madzie. Since neither of them had to go to work and no one rushed them to any appointments, they just sat at the kitchen table, drank coffee and talked.</p><p>Alec did the dishes and washed the ceramic hob while Magnus dried off and put the dishes back in the cupboard. When Magnus closed the door of the refrigerator where he was putting the groceries, Alec noticed that his scent was getting more intense.</p><p>Now that Alec's taste buds had tasted his slick and the receptors in his nose had smelled that aroma, his body was reacting to this olfactory impression. The sense of smell was closely linked to memories and feelings. </p><p>Alec engulfed Magnus from behind, brushing his nose over his scent glands. Magnus closed his eyes and tilted his head. He shuddered when Alec pushed the neckline of his shirt aside and smacked small kisses across his neck and shoulders.</p><p>The heat of an Omega wasn't like a light switch, heat on or heat off. It was more like ebb and flow. The heat still gave the Omega enough time for foreplay before impatience became an urgent need.</p><p>Alec pushed Magnus towards the bedroom, sucking, nibbling at his neck.</p><p>Magnus turned in Alec's embrace, slipped his hands under his shirt, raising it up over his head and throwing it at the chair they'd placed their clothes on last night. He didn't care that it slowly slipped off the seat and fell to the floor.</p><p>Alec cupped his face, his thumbs stroking his cheekbones, kissing Magnus fervently.</p><p>The mix of their two scents filled the room, heightened their arousal.</p><p>They just stopped kissing so Magnus could take off his own shirt. Magnus grabbed Alec's ass with both hands, pulled him closer, grinding their hard-ons together.</p><p>They both knew how an Omega in heat could get, so they only wore t-shirts and sweatpants, no boxer briefs underneath.</p><p>Magnus took a step or two back until he reached the bed. He sat down on it, pulling Alec with him, who lay down on top of him, but instead of putting all his weight on him, propping himself up on his elbows.</p><p>"You are beautiful." Alec touched Magnus' temple, traced the arch of his eyebrows. It seemed like he wanted to absorb every inch of Magnus' face.</p><p>Alec's fingertips followed his gaze over Magnus' body, then his lips. Magnus' skin was so soft over the firm muscles, his scent was the most wonderful thing he had ever smelled, his slick was addictive.</p><p>Alec lay down next to Magnus, running the length of his bent leg. Magnus' hand took Alec's, guiding him, showing him, what and how he liked.</p><p>Soon the aroma of Magnus' slick mingled with their blend of scents and arousal, creating an incomparable fragrance. </p><p>Magnus first came when Alec was preparing him, massaging his prostate with his long fingers.</p><p>Alec let Magnus take the lead. He himself knew best what was right for him. It was still possible to take up a different position in between.</p><p>Feeling Magnus around him for the first time was indescribable. Magnus' heat was everywhere, his slick enveloped and lubricated his cock. Alec's first thrusts were slow, almost hesitant.</p><p>The wave of Magnus' heat wasn't at its peak yet, but still Magnus grabbed Alec by the buttocks and pushed him deeper into himself. Alec had propped up his forearms, smiling, brushing a strand of hair from Magnus' forehead.</p><p>Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec's waist, writhing under him to find a comfortable position. When he nodded, Alec began to move. Magnus was new to him, he didn't know how hard or fast he could thrust. It didn't take many tries to find the right angle to make Magnus' whimper.</p><p>Magnus clung to Alec's shoulders, meeting each of his thrusts, his canal clenched and unclenched around Alec's cock, which filled him so wonderfully. Alec's chest hair caused a tingling sensation at his sensitive nipples. He was past the point where he was still able to return Alec's kisses. When Alec moved on to nose his scent glands and nib at his neck, he lost control.</p><p>Alec fucked him through his climax. </p><p>When Magnus opened his eyes again, Alec was lying on top of him, motionless inside him, "Are you okay?"</p><p>"More than just okay." Magnus put his hand in Alec's nape and pulled him down for the kisses that rekindled his lust.</p><p>"How do you want me?" Alec breathed between kisses.</p><p>"Kneel down," Magnus pleaded, pushing Alec's torso back until he was sitting with his bum on his heels.</p><p>"Such a brave soldier," he praised Alec's cock, who proudly stretched out towards him. </p><p>Magnus sat down between Alec's thighs and placed his feet on each side of Alec's hips, using his hand to support himself behind him.</p><p>Alec had to hold his dick so that Magnus could insert him into his hole. He supported his lover with one hand on his back and the other on his hip. From then on he left everything else to Magnus, who was torn between desire and need.</p><p>Magnus taking his pleasure on his dick was a sight to behold. Alec bit his lip, hoping the pain would help to distract him.</p><p>When Magnus came it was both bliss and torture for Alec.</p><p>He wanted to let Magnus slowly sink onto his back so that he could rest a little and calm his breathing, but Magnus pushed Alec onto his back, placing his hands on Alec's chest, riding him as if his own cum weren't running down his abs.</p><p>Magnus called Alec's name as another orgasm rippled through his body. When Alec saw that Magnus was cuming dry and his cock started to soften, he knew that he no longer had to hold back. It only took a few thrusts to find his relief.</p><p>When Magnus collapsed on top of him, Alec wrapped his arms around him, holding Magnus tight to his chest. "I've got you, babe!"</p><p>Having sex with Magnus was amazing, he came quickly and often. Alec knew that he wouldn't be so lucky to get Magnus cumming again and again if it wasn't for his heat. It took all of his stamina not to come every time he saw Magnus splatter him and himself with his sperm.</p><p>Making love with Magnus had to be a revelation.</p><p>Magnus slid off Alec's body and lay down next to him, his head on Alec's chest. Alec gave Magnus some time to recover.</p><p>"Alec, I don't think I can move. You wrung me out. Completely." Magnus kissed Alec's collarbone, the only spot he could reach. "But it was wonderful, sensational."</p><p>Alec tightened his grip on Magnus for a brief moment. "Thank you!" After a kiss on the top of Magnus' head, he added: "I'll be happy to return the compliment to you."</p><p>Magnus nodded tiredly.</p><p>Alec gave Magnus a few more minutes before aiding him in the shower. He washed him, dried him off, put on fresh pj bottoms and his robe. He then led him to his nest, which was a <a href="https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/51036793082_a67b21e262_c.jpg">longchair</a> in a corner of the bedroom that Magnus could divide with a paravan if he thought it necessary.</p><p>He handed Magnus a bottle of water and made sure he drank enough. He put the bottle next to him on the floor so that Magnus could easily reach it and assisted him to settle in his nest, tucking him in with a fluffy blanket. Because when the heat was literally fucked out of an Omega's core, the body temperature dropped abruptly until it rose again and peaked with another cycle of heat.</p><p>Alec drew out the new bedclothes Magnus had shown him and re-made the bed. After that he went into the bathroom, threw the sheets and towels in the hamper and cleaned up the shower.</p><p>Before he went into the kitchen to make lunch, he checked in on Magnus, who was almost asleep. Alec pulled the blanket a little higher, resting his hand on Magnus' shoulder a moment longer.</p><p>Alec took his time preparing the food. He made sandwiches, topped them with lettuce, tomatoes, cucumber and cheese. He took a large bowl out of the cupboard, cut fresh fruit into it and finally stirred in natural yoghurt, a little cereal and some nuts.</p><p>He set the table in the living room and went to wake Magnus. Before they left the bedroom, Alec opened the window to ventilate.</p><p>They sat down on the sofa and Alec pushed the plate of sandwiches closer to Magnus.</p><p>"That looks delicious. Thank you, Alexander. I really appreciate that you take good care of me." Magnus leaned in to give Alec a kiss.</p><p>"Magnus, this is nothing. I really love to take care of you." Alec poured juice for himself and for Magnus in their glasses and filled fruit salad into two small bowls, of which he handed one to Magnus.</p><p>They sat close together, almost too close to eat comfortably. Both sought and needed each other's warmth and proximity.</p><p>When they had eaten as much as they could, Alec brought the dishes into the kitchen and stowed the leftovers in the refrigerator. In the bedroom he closed the window so that it wouldn't get too cold later and joined Magnus on the couch.</p><p>In the meantime, Magnus had picked a movie for them to watch. Laying down on the couch with a blanket pulled up to their hips Magnus hit play on the remote.</p><p>Magnus didn't follow much of the plot of the film, dozing in and out. Alec didn't pay attention to the movie either, watching Magnus sleep, caressing his face with light, tender touches. He kissed his forehead when Magnus turned to him in his arms.</p><p>The afternoon and early evening went by until Magnus woke up. He felt rested, safe and secure. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was the loving look Alec gave him. "Hey, how are you feeling?"</p><p>"Well." He lolled in Alec's arms. "Hungry."</p><p>"Hungry? All right, I'll make dinner." Alec freed himself from the blanket and tucked it around Magnus' body, but Magnus pushed it aside.</p><p>"I'm coming with you."</p><p>Alec couldn't hide his worried look from Magnus.</p><p>"I'm really fine. Very well, actually. I have to move a little or I'll get stiff," said Magnus.</p><p>Alec let Magnus get up first, who was lying on the front of the couch. After a visit to the bathroom, Alec took the different types of pasta out of the cupboard and asked Magnus which one he wanted.</p><p>Magnus pointed to the tortellini.</p><p>"So it's tortellini." Alec kissed Magnus and motioned for him to sit down at the table while he went to work.</p><p>Alec boiled water, preheated the oven, got all the ingredients out of the fridge and pantry, and prepared dinner. Magnus watched him. He didn't necessarily look at Alec’s fingers to see what he was doing. His gaze was drawn to his swaying hips when he moved from the stove to the sink, or to his ass when he bent down to get the little saucepan from one of the lower cabinets.</p><p>Alec gave Magnus the pre-made pizza dough from the fridge and a can of tuna whose oil he had drained off and asked him to make filled pizza rolls as a snack for later.</p><p>Magnus only rolled out part of the dough, cut several strips from it, spooned a dollop of tuna on it, and rolled it up. He put the finished rolls on a baking sheet and sprinkled them with cheese. He also made four rolls with no tuna and cheese to add to the pasta sauce. He gave Alec a nudge with his hip so that he took a step to one side, as he was standing right in front of the oven. Alec nudged back, grinning, but made room for Magnus to put the baking sheet in the oven.</p><p>Since Magnus had nothing else to do, he took glasses, plates and cutlery out of the cupboard. He only brought the glasses and cutlery into the living room. They would fill the plates in the kitchen, which was easier</p><p>"What do you want to drink, darling?" Magnus stood in front of the refrigerator and inspected the contents.</p><p>"Water, please."</p><p>"Yes, I'll take that too." Magnus took a bottle of water and brought it into the living room, but not before stealing a kiss from Alec. They wouldn't drink wine with dinner, Magnus was already horny anyway, and alcohol would mess up with his heat induced hormones too much.</p><p>Alec had taken the pizza rolls out of the oven to cool and distributed the tortellini on the two soup plates that Magnus had prepared.</p><p>They took as much of the tomato-tuna-sauce as they wanted, grabbed two pizza rolls, and headed to the living room. They started the film again, of which neither of them had paid much attention to before.</p><p>Magnus tried a tortellini and closed his eyes with pleasure. "Alec, your sauce is a poem!"</p><p>"Thank you Magnus." Alec was pleased with the compliment. "I hope my cooking skills won't disappoint you in the next few days."</p><p>Magnus leaned in, locked eyes with Alec. "Then your other skills will more than make up for it. "</p><p>Alec was no longer a teenager, but a bashful blush spread across his cheeks at Magnus' words. Grinning around his fork, he continued to eat.</p><p>Magnus ate everything, wiped the rest of the sauce off the platter with the pizza rolls. He pushed the plate away and patted his stomach. "I'm full. I don't think I can eat anything for the next three days."</p><p>"Dessert?"</p><p>"Of course!"</p><p>Alec brought the plates into the kitchen and came back with a tray on which were two bowls of ice cream, cream, and chocolate sauce and two mugs of coffee.</p><p>"Thank you Alexander." Magnus raised his chin so Alec could kiss him before sitting next to him. "That is exactly the right sweet course now."</p><p>Although they both had the same, they fed each other. More than once they aimed badly and kissed the spilled ice cream off the other's corner of their mouth.</p><p>Again they did the dishes together. They had first considered playing cards or a board game, but Magnus' need for closeness made them opt for cuddling on the couch. The selection of films available to Magnus was almost endless.</p><p>They lay on the couch with Alec's back against the arm, Magnus in front of him, pressed against his chest. Whenever Magnus commented on a passage in the film, he turned his head to Alec, who took the opportunity for a kiss.</p><p>At some point Magnus turned around completely, pulled down the neckline of Alec's henley, kissing, sucking on pale skin. His bonner was a clear sign that a new cycle of heat was imminent. Magnus trampled the blanket off and his scent of sandalwood, jasmine and a touch of vanilla rose into Alec's nose, making his body react, which Magnus acknowledged with a satisfied hum, his mouth busy nibbling on Alec's lip.</p><p>"Bedroom…"</p><p>Both lost their shirts on the way. The sweatpants followed as soon as they reached the bed, Alec's landed on the floor, Magnus' half went off the edge of the bed.</p><p>Magnus knelt on the mattress, his ass stretched out towards Alec. Alec wanted to kneel on the floor behind him, to bury his nose between his cheeks.</p><p>"Alec, I appreciate your zeal, but I want you. Now!"</p><p>Magnus' impatience turned Alec on. It didn't take him long to prepare Magnus. He stooped behind Magnus, leaning his knees against the edge of the bed. With one hand he held his cock, lining himself up at Magnus' hole, the other hand on Magnus' hip.</p><p>The moment his cock breached Magnus’ rim, he grabbed Magnus' hips with both hands. His thrusts were quick, hard. Magnus' whines soon became cries of pleasure.</p><p>Alec briefly lost his rhythm when Magnus reached out for his sweatpants to put them in front of him.</p><p>Alec couldn't tell how often Magnus came. He guessed thrice if he correctly assessed the clenching of his channel in a slightly different way.</p><p>When Magnus, propping himself on the mattress with his hands, lowered himself to his forearms, Alec chased his own release. He spread Magnus' cheeks as he withdrew, watching his cum dripping out of Magnus' open entrance. He caught some of the mixture of his cum and Magnus slick with his knuckle and licked it off. It just tasted divine.</p><p>Magnus felt the touch and knew what Alec was doing without looking over his shoulder. The idea almost made him hard again.</p><p>As Alec crawled onto the bed, he saw the puddle of cum on the fabric and understood why Magnus had pulled his sweatpants towards him. When he picked up the soiled cloth and threw them on the floor, Magnus fell on his side.</p><p>He was spent, exhausted and fully satisfied.</p><p>Alec took a pack of damp cleaning wipes out of the bedside table drawer. He cleaned his cock before coaxing Magnus to lay down properly on his pillow so that he could clean the sperm off him.</p><p>Alec dropped the used cleaning cloths onto the soiled sweatpants. He wouldn't get up today to dispose of it. He pulled the covers over both of their bodies and took Magnus in his arms, who snuggled up against him.</p><p>That was another reason why Magnus didn't like having sex with Alphas during the heat. If he wanted to be shagged like a dog because it was exactly what he needed now, he would have to stay in that position for 20 or 30 minutes until the knot subsided.</p><p>The partner could hug him from behind, spooning him, when it occurred to the Alpha, but Magnus' arms were always empty, and he loved to touch. Being with a Beta or Omega, he could turn around after the partner withdrew so that Magnus could snuggle up to him. With Alec, Magnus felt taken care of. At some point he had stopped counting how often he had come. He usually orgasmed three times a day at most, if he was lucky. Here in Alec's arms his body felt satisfied and his soul content. </p><p>He could still feel Alec's lips on the top of his head before falling into a restful, deep sleep.</p><p> </p><p>༺ ∘ ༻</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Alec was the first to wake up. His body had not yet switched to free time, so his internal alarm clock woke him up.</p><p>Magnus seemed to be sound asleep, judging by the calm breathing on the back of his neck. During the night they had turned, ending up with Alec as his little spoon.</p><p>Alec turned carefully in Magnus' embrace so as not to wake him. Magnus looked peaceful, so beautiful. It was the first time that he really had a chance to look at him in his sleep. Which reminded him why he hadn't been able to do that yesterday. Alec smiled at the memory. He had come to know Magnus as a caring, warm-hearted, generous and loving man. Now he also knew his sensual, lascivious and lustful side. He couldn't imagine a man more perfect than Magnus.</p><p>Alec snuggled closer to Magnus, trying to fall asleep again. He wanted to give him as much sleep as he needed to, to wake up on his own.</p><p>The next time Alec woke up, Magnus was brushing a strand of hair back from his face. The touch was tender, almost just a breath, but it woke him from his half-sleep.</p><p>"Morning." Alec's morning voice was a little hoarse.</p><p>"Good Morning." Magnus rolled onto his back so Alec could rest his head on his chest.</p><p>"How do you feel?"</p><p>Magnus took a moment to listen to himself. "Good. I'm fine. Fantastic even."</p><p>"That's nice, I'm glad to hear it." Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus' waist and kissed his chest. "No heat wave this morning?"</p><p>"No, surprisingly not." Magnus' caressing hand ran down Alec's arm.</p><p>"Good. Then we can lie there for a while and just cuddle."</p><p>Magnus leaned his cheek against Alec's head. "With pleasure."</p><p>They stayed in bed, exchanging lazy kisses now and then, until their bladders forced them to get up.</p><p>"What do you want for breakfast, Magnus?" Alec put his toothbrush back in the toothbrush tumbler.</p><p>"Surprise me?"</p><p>"I can do that." Alec pecked Magnus' cheek. "Go back to bed, I'll bring you breakfast."</p><p>"You are spoiling me, darling." Magnus looked pleased. "You know, there is no need to woo me. I've already fallen for you."</p><p>"I want to. Please let me." It wasn't just the Omega in Alec who felt the need.</p><p>Magnus put his hand on Alec's cheek. "Everything you want."</p><p>Magnus went back to bed and Alec moved to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.</p><p>Magnus was putting the book he'd been reading back into the bedside drawer when Alec walked into the bedroom with a tray. He had already folded the tray's stilts down so he could place it over Magnus' legs. </p><p>Magnus let his gaze wander over the selection and looked at Alec, who hadn't sat down next to Magnus but crossed legged across from him, the tray between them.</p><p>"Alexander, I don't even know what to start with. It's all so delicious."</p><p>Alec broke off a piece of croissant he had baked in the oven, spooned some jam on it, and held it out to Magnus.</p><p>Magnus locked eyes with Alec and opened his mouth. Alec leaned in to lick a crumb and dollop of jam off Magnus' lips. After a peck on the mouth, Alec leaned back and poured coffee into the cups. He had brought the whole pot with him.</p><p>Alec ate his croissant, which was still warm, with butter and honey, while Magnus enjoyed the french toast. Alec had also brought the rest of the fruit salad and fruit juice.</p><p>It was a slow, very chilled breakfast. Alec asked Magnus about the book he had read earlier and the subject drifted from literature to art and music.</p><p>When they had finished eating Alec simply put the tray on the floor, slipped back under the covers and sat down next to Magnus. With his back against the head of the bed, he reached out his hand to Magnus. He had seen the slightly feverish look in Magnus' eyes and knew that a new heat wave was approaching.</p><p>Magnus climbed onto Alec's lap, straddling his hips. He tugged at Alec's shirt, who pulled it over his head and threw it somewhere on the ground. Magnus' shirt suffered the same fate.</p><p>Magnus' gaze, his hands, roamed over Alec's body, familiarizing themselves with every inch of Alec's torso, with every hair of his chest, the small, firm buds of his nipples.</p><p>Alec wanted to kiss him so badly, but he didn't want to interrupt Magnus' ministrations.</p><p>Magnus's fingers ran over Alec's scent glands, his tongue following the path. When Magnus' teeth scratched the skin lightly, Alec almost lost his shit. He searched for Magnus' mouth to kiss him, fiery, passionate, their gazes all consuming. </p><p>Alec shrugged out of his sweats, trampled the covers to the foot of the bed, as Magnus got rid of his sweatpants. </p><p>Magnus strode over Alec's legs again, but this time he turned around, facing Alec's feet, presenting him his glorious butt. Alec took the time to caress Magnus' back, his shapely buttocks, the inside of his thighs.</p><p>Magnus' sighs guided his hand and when Alec grabbed his hips and lifted his bum, to open him up with his tongue, Magnus’ sigh turned into a gasp of surprise. </p><p>Having sex with Magnus was a treat for all his senses. Magnus was a sight to behold; his whimpers, moans and groans a measure of his lust; if Alec could he would write poetry about the softness of Magnus' tanned skin that covered his firm body; that his scent of sandalwood, jasmine and a touch of vanilla was the most wonderful composition that had ever seduced his nose; that Magnus' slick was a pure aphrodisiac.</p><p>Alec prepared Magnus with his tongue and his long fingers until Magnus asked him for more, despite already coming once on his digits. Now was not the time to tease him, Magnus was an Omega in heat, an Omega in need.</p><p>Magnus straightened up and turned to Alec, who slid down a bit to give his hips more way to move freely.</p><p>Magnus held onto Alec's shoulders as he descended on Alec's cock. His tongue demanded access to Alec's mouth like Alec's cock to Magnus' entrance.</p><p>Magnus liked this position. He could touch Alec, he could look at him, he could kiss him.</p><p>When Magnus' kisses got sloppy, it was a sign that he was close. Alec helped him with a few strokes of his cock to climax, let Magnus fuck his hand, watching him cum over Alec's fingers and abdomen. Alec put his hand to his mouth and licked off Magnus' cum. Magnus kissed him almost greedily.</p><p>Magnus came several more times before collapsing in Alec's arms, exhausted. They had managed to both cum at the same time on Magnus' last orgasm.</p><p>Alec carefully maneuvered Magnus into a prone position. He pulled the covers over them both and held him in his arms. Magnus fell asleep quickly and at some point Alec dozed off too.</p><p>After a quick nap, Magnus woke up. He felt warm and safe in Alec's arms. He turned his head to the side to find Alec already looking at him.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"I'm perfectly fine."</p><p>"Then let's get you showered." Alec got up. When he saw that Magnus’ wobbling knees gave way under him he was with him in an instant. </p><p>"No shower for you." Alec let Magnus sit on the edge of the bed. "Lie down again, honey. I'm going to run a bath."</p><p>When Alec had prepared the bathtub, he went back into the bedroom. Magnus was lying on the bed, not covered with the duvet, so it was easy for Alec to pick Magnus up bridal style and take a few steps into the ensuite bathroom.</p><p>"Alexander, let me down." Magnus' protest was rather half-hearted.</p><p>"Nope!" Alec kissed his temple. "I've been practicing."</p><p>Magnus made no answer except for a small smile that played on his lips.</p><p>He let Alec take care of him, let him live his Omega. There was no point in trying to talk Alec out of it, so he just enjoyed it. Magnus didn't just enjoy it, he loved it. He loved Alexander, he really did.</p><p>With his back against Alec's chest, he was able to relax. Alec's touches with the soft sponge were tender but none the less thorough.</p><p>Alec helped him out of the tub and dried him off. He had a fresh shirt, sweatpants and cozy socks ready for Magnus to slip into. On the way to his nest, he picked up Alec's shirt, which was still on the floor.</p><p>"Do you mind if I take your shirt with me to my nest?"</p><p>Alec could be bursting with joy and pride. "Of course you can have it!" </p><p>Magnus pressed the shirt to his chest. In his nest he put it under his cheek and buried his nose in it.</p><p>Alec was still grinning as he covered Magnus. He kissed his forehead and turned to leave for the kitchen.</p><p>"Alexander?"</p><p>"Yes, honey?"</p><p>"Can you make pancakes for lunch?" Magnus had his eyes closed, one hand under Alec's shirt.</p><p>"Pancakes?" Alec asked in surprise.</p><p>"Or waffles." Magnus grunted softly. "That would be wonderful."</p><p>Alec shook his head with an amused smile. "As you wish."</p><p>But before that, Alec made the beds again with fresh sheets and tidied up the bathroom. When Magnus' heat was over, he would do laundry, but not before.</p><p>Alec made both for Magnus, pancakes, and waffles. He made small bowls of blueberries, strawberries and bananas, put chocolate sauce and caramel syrup on the tray and a bowl of cream. Freshly whipped cream, of course, not the stuff from the spray can. While a pot of coffee was pouring through, he put plates, cups and cutlery on the tray.</p><p>He carried it into the living room, but then thought for a moment. It occurred to him to eat on the balcony. Everything was arranged quickly, he put additional blankets and throw pillows on the loveseat and set the table.</p><p>As he made the dough, he smiled again at Magnus' request. It was almost like Magnus was pregnant. Alec took the strange cravings as a taste of how it could be during Magnus' possible pregnancy. If Magnus wanted pups. Alec was so on board with this. Actually, with anything Magnus wanted.</p><p>It had nothing to do with being a submissive omega because God knows he wasn't. It had to do with the fact that Magnus' wants and needs were important to him. Alec was all for efforts, always ready to communicate and compromise. </p><p>But that was a topic he would talk to Magnus about at some point in the future. When the time was right, Alec would adjust his contraceptive method, which for the moment prevented him from getting pregnant himself but also from getting someone pregnant. </p><p>Magnus also took the same combination drug. There was always the possibility that they both stopped using contraceptives or switched to meds that prevented only one of them from either becoming or being able to conceive. That way, they could decide who would carry the pups and not leave it to chance who would get pregnant first.</p><p>If Magnus was even interested in raising a family with him. Alec was ready for it. He was ready for anything. With Magnus. Only with Magnus. He had met the man of his dreams, he had found the love of his life.</p><p>Magnus was pleased that Alec had set lunch up on the balcony. The dessert made of strawberries, freshly whipped cream or chocolate sauce was perfect for feeding each other with delicacies.</p><p>Alec asked Magnus to stay seated while he tidied the dishes because he still needed his rest, his heat would last for another day after all.</p><p>When Alec stepped back onto the balcony, Magnus was still sitting on the loveseat as he had left him, covered with a blanket, a cup of coffee in hand.</p><p>Alec tapped Magnus to make him slide to the side a little. Alec sat down next to him and stretched his legs. Only when he had spread the blanket over them did he reveal what he had brought with him: the book of poetry that Magnus had kept in his bedside drawer. Alec had remembered when he closed the window in the bedroom.</p><p>Alec put his arm around Magnus and placed the old, narrow book in his lap. He opened it carefully and turned to the first poem.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Alec had a wonderful voice, Magnus realized once again as he listened to Alec read the poem out loud.</p><p>They spent the afternoon reading poems to each other, which they then discussed. Magnus had an abundance of different volumes of poetry by various poets from all over the world.</p><p>When it was time for dinner, Magnus asked for gnocchi, which Alec prepared with a fantastic creamy cheese sauce.</p><p>They ate in the living room, watching an action movie that they had both seen countless times.</p><p>After they had done the dishes together, they went back to the couch, drank tea and watched the first two films of a book adaptation.</p><p>"Do you want to see the third part or do you prefer to go to bed?" Alec leaned over Magnus' lap to reach the remote control that was next to him on the sofa.</p><p>"Let's go to bed, Alexander." Magnus traced the curve of Alec's bum with his hand. "With this sight I don't have to wait for my next cycle of heat."</p><p>Alec looked over his shoulder at Magnus, wiggled his eyebrows and tensed his buttocks several times. "Bedtime, honey."</p><p>They got ready for bed in Magnus' ensuite. When they were lying next to each other, Alec took Magnus' hand. "You will always tell me what you want, right?"</p><p>Magnus put his free hand in Alec's nape and pulled him close. The kiss was sensual, slow.</p><p>"I don't want to let this heat go by without tasting you, without having you."</p><p>"You want to fuck me?" Alec made sure.</p><p>"Yes, Alexander," Magnus laughed softly. "I want to fuck you."</p><p>Alec was out of his clothes in no time and lay down on his stomach, one knee slightly bent.</p><p>Magnus hadn't taken the opportunity until now to worship Alec's body. He made up for that now. Even before Magnus breached Alec's rim, his skin tingled wherever Magnus had touched him. </p><p>For Magnus, Alec's scent of freesias, magnolia and peonies was the perfect mixture, a unique fragrance that he associated with care, warmth and safety.</p><p>But Alec's slick... Alec's slick was another level of perfection. </p><p>Magnus had to control himself. His heat called for an early release, but he wouldn’t penetrate Alec until he was properly prepared.</p><p>"Don't tease me unless you want to please me." Forcefully Alec pushed back on Magnus' fingers. </p><p>Alec rolled over on his back as Magnus stopped working on his prostate. He stretched out his arms and pulled Magnus on top of him. He wanted to feel him, to touch him, to kiss him.</p><p>Alec's slick made it easy for Magnus to get inside. Alec felt amazing, so tight and warm everywhere around him, his heels pressed into Magnus' buttocks, his nails digging in Magnus' back, Alec's teeth nibbling at his neck.</p><p>It wasn't long before Magnus came for the first time.</p><p>Alec was on the verge of ecstasy. This was only possible with an Omega in heat, to be filled up with cum several times and still get fucked gloriously. Alec loved that. Magnus was beyond comparison for him. He came often, he came quickly.</p><p>Alec didn't have to help out and touch himself. Magnus' cock at his prostate, his cum in his canal was all he needed.</p><p>A moment later, Magnus collapsed on top of him. Alec wrapped his arms around him. He shook his head as Magnus started to withdraw. </p><p>Magnus gave a panting laugh. He gently brushed a damp strand of hair from Alec's forehead. He nuzzled at Alec's neck and stayed like that for a while, drifting into a light doze. When Alec's body twitched briefly under him, however, he woke up.</p><p>"Give me the cleaning cloths from the drawer, then I can pull out."</p><p>Alec grabbed the package and plucked out some damp wipes, which he handed to Magnus, who pushed them in front of Alec's entrance to catch his cum. He cleaned his cock before doing the same with other cleaning wipes on Alec.</p><p>Alec wiped through his cleft, removing any trace of Magnus' sperm, and handed him the used cleaning wipes, which Magnus tossed in the little trash can that stood on his side of the bed.</p><p>Magnus handed the bottle of water to Alec and made sure he drank enough, as Alec always did for him.</p><p>As soon as Magnus lay next to him under the duvet, Alec grabbed Magnus' hand and pulled him with him as he turned onto his sleeping side. With his back to Magnus' chest and Magnus' hand on his stomach, he quickly fell asleep. Magnus only listened to Alec's adorable little snorts for a moment before following him into the land of dreams.</p><p> </p><p>༺ ∘ ༻</p><p> </p><p>Magnus' hard-on in his cleft and his finger rubbing one of his nipples woke Alec. What a way to wake up. He could still feel Magnus inside him. This soreness was a pleasant one.</p><p>"Good morning, darling!" he heard Magnus' smooth voice close to his ear.</p><p>"A good morning, indeed," replied Alec, his voice still hoarse with sleep.</p><p>Magnus' hand wandered down Alec's ribs and abs and up the small groove on his front again, teasing his nipples in small circles.</p><p>They hadn't bothered to get dressed last night.</p><p>Alec lifted his leg so Magnus could place his dick between his thighs. Magnus was far too gone already to be properly prepared or to prepare Alec to fuck him. </p><p>The first thrusts were too dry, but that soon changed. Each time Alec felt Magnus' cum hitting his balls he moaned deep in his throat. He turned his head to Magnus, placed a hand in his nape and pulled him to him for a messy, sloppy kiss. The angle was awkward but who cares?</p><p>Alec wasn't getting enough pressure on his perineum to come, but the sensation of Magnus' cum between his legs, making his thrust smoother, turned him on immensely.</p><p>Alec fiddled with his balls, spreading Magnus' cum to lube himself, he stroked his own cock. Magnus' and Alec's combined hands jointly jerked him off.</p><p>Once Alec's panting from the orgasm turned into his normal breathing, he placed a hand on Magnus' hips. </p><p>"What do you want, darling?" Magnus nosed Alec's scent glands, nibbling at his neck.</p><p>Alec almost forgot why he interrupted Magnus' thrusts. "I want to blow you."</p><p>Alec lifted his leg, releasing Magnus' cock from its tight, cum-soaked grip so he could lie on his back. Alec didn't dwell on a foreplay, he went to town straight away.</p><p>With Alecs' lips around his cock, his tongue at his frenulum and his fingers on his prostate, Magnus came twice more. Alec could have gone on like this forever, but Magnus' cock softened slowly.</p><p>Alec crawled up, lay down next to Magnus, and pulled him into his arms. They just lay there for a long time, kissing, caressing, chatting.</p><p>"What do you want for breakfast?"</p><p>"Your french toast was pretty delectable."</p><p>"Okay, then you get french toast."</p><p>"And waffles?"</p><p>Alec laughed softly. "And waffles!"</p><p>Magnus snuggled even closer to Alec. "You are the best."</p><p>"I know." Alec smiled. "Would you like pancakes too?"</p><p>Magnus thought for a moment. "No, this would be getting too decadent."</p><p>That made Alec laugh. He tapped Magnus' upper arm. "Come on, let's have a shower so I can feed you."</p><p>Magnus lifted his head from Alec's chest, clearly demanding a kiss, without which he wouldn't move. Alec put a finger under Magnus' chin and kissed him.</p><p>In the shower they washed each other more thoroughly than was necessary just to touch, to caress the other.</p><p>Dressed in t-shirts and sweatpants, they entered the bedroom.</p><p>Alec took fresh sheets out of the closet. When he saw that Magnus had started to pull the covers off the pillows, he scolded him.</p><p>"I'm fine, Alexander! Let me do this." Magnus insisted on helping him.</p><p>Alec wasn't fine with that because he thought Magnus should rest, but he let him. Arguing wouldn’t help much anyway.</p><p>Before they went into the kitchen together, Alec opened the window to air out the room.</p><p>As promised, Alec made french toast and waffles. Magnus made coffee and set the table in the kitchen.</p><p>"Your waffles are unbelievable." Magnus put another one on his plate. In his heat he burned a lot of calories.</p><p>"Thank you! I like to cook for you." Alec broke off a piece of waffle and dipped it in a dab of blackberry-vanilla-jam. "When your heat is over, I'll bake for you."</p><p>Magnus slowly lowered the cutlery. "When my heat is over?"</p><p>"Yes, after your heat. You know, when the biscuits or the cake is in the oven and you get a heat wave, after a while the result is more than just crispy." Alec winked. </p><p>"Buuuuuuut…" Magnus lengthened the vowel. "My last heat wave is just over and if I take yesterday as a basis and consider how thoroughly you let me come each time, the next cycle of my heat will be a long time coming." </p><p>"That means we have enough time to bake," Alec continued the thought.</p><p>"Exactly!"</p><p>"Okay, get ready for a big mess. I'm not a tidy baker," Alec admitted.</p><p>Magnus put a hand on Alec's arm. "Don't worry. The main thing is that the cookies are delicious." And with that he picked up his cutlery and continued to eat.</p><p>After breakfast, they cleared the table and stowed the groceries in the refrigerator.</p><p>"Do you have cinnamon?" Alec knew the recipe for his favorite cookies by heart.</p><p>"Oh," Magnus sounded regretful. "No."</p><p>"Then we'll just bake something else." Alec shrugged.</p><p>Normally they would google recipes now, but both Alec and Magnus' cell phones had been off for the past few days and would remain so for the duration of Magnus' heat. Fortunately, Magnus had baking powder which had different recipes printed on its packaging.</p><p>They spent the morning baking cookies. Alec wasn't exaggerating, it was a mess. Flour everywhere, remnants of egg white and butter were spread over the work surface and only sparsely wiped off. It was wonderful, it was so much fun.</p><p>They had eaten some of the freshly baked cookies in between, so Alec only made a large bowl of mixed salad with fried chicken breast strips and served bread with salted butter for lunch. They didn't make a big affair out of it, they just ate in the kitchen.</p><p>After they had spent some time tidying up and cleaning the kitchen, they went into the living room with freshly brewed coffee and a selection of their cookies, some of which were still warm.</p><p>Magnus didn't want to watch a movie, instead he went to his stereo and turned on the music. It was so comfy, sitting on the couch, drinking coffee, munching cookies and listening to the music.</p><p>🎵 <em> Woah, my love, my darling </em></p><p><em> I've hungered for your t </em> <em>ouch</em> 🎶</p><p>As the first words of "<a href="https://youtu.be/MmPmuwgwzFE">Unchained Melody</a>" by The Righteous Brothers rang out, Magnus held out his hand to Alec.</p><p>"Dance with me."</p><p>🎵<em> A long, lonely time </em></p><p>
  <em> And time goes by so slowly </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And time can do so much </em>
</p><p><em> Are you still mine? </em> 🎶</p><p>Alec raised and pulled Magnus into his arms, swaying to the music. He pressed his cheek to Magnus', softly singing the lyrics.</p><p>🎵<em> Lonely rivers sigh  </em></p><p>
  <em> "Wait for me, wait for me" </em>
</p><p><em> I'll be coming home, wait for me </em> 🎶</p><p>When the song ended and "<a href="https://youtu.be/DvdJFYxATOo">Only You</a>" by The Platters began, Alec was still holding Magnus in his arms.</p><p>🎵<em> Only you </em></p><p>
  <em> Can make all this world seem right </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Only you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Can make the darkness bright </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Only you and you alone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Can thrill me like you do </em>
</p><p><em> And fill my heart with love for only you </em> 🎶</p><p>The lyrics of this song were the words of Magnus' soul. He always liked this song but only now, only with Alec, could he relate it to his own life.</p><p>🎵<em> You are my destiny </em></p><p>
  <em> When you hold my hand, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I understand </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The magic that you do </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're my dream come true </em>
</p><p><em> My one and only you </em> 🎶 </p><p>Alec slowly led Magnus into a turn. Those words were exactly what Alec wanted to say to Magnus. It was all here in that one old song. Of course he knew the song, but until now it had had no further meaning to him. Alec had never felt as deeply as he did now.</p><p>Alec took both of Magnus' hands and led him back to the couch. He sat down next to Magnus without letting go of his hands.</p><p>"Magnus, I know this isn't the right time and Omegas shouldn't make decisions in their heat." Alec's mood, his voice, his expression were serious. "But I would like to call you my boyfriend. I just have to ask you that now, I can't wait until tomorrow."</p><p>Magnus brought Alec's hands to his lips to kiss each of his knuckles. "Alexander, from the moment we first met, I've felt a connection between us. Ever since you kissed me after our first date, I've felt bonded. This … us … is exclusive to me. Even if I didn't have the best heat of my life with you, I wouldn't let you go "</p><p>Alec's bashful smile was endearing.</p><p>"I don't know how you are doing in your heat, normally I go through four to five cycles of heat a day. Most of the time I come two to three times. But with you I only go through two heat waves. You satisfy me so thoroughly, that I lost track of the number of my climaxes."</p><p>Magnus nudged Alec in the side with his elbow. "Don't grin so smugly!" </p><p>Alec laughed.</p><p>"Your outstanding skills between the sheets is not the only reason. I mean, good sex is important to me personally for a healthy relationship, but how you take care of me afterwards makes my soul vibrate. It reveals a lot about you, yourself, your personality. " </p><p>Alec was listening seriously again as Magnus continued. "I can talk to you, I can be silent with you. I never once felt the need to fill the quiet. I never asked myself what to do with you to kill the time between the tides of my Heat. Time flows with you, Alexander, it doesn't falter."</p><p>"Can I kiss you?"</p><p>"Yes," Magnus breathed, Alec's lips already close to his.</p><p>They had already exchanged so many kisses, signs of lust, passion, desire, heated kisses, sensual kisses, messy kisses. But this kiss was sweet, infinitely tender. It would lead nowhere but to deepen the certainty that their feelings are being reciprocated.</p><p>They spent the afternoon on the couch, lying arm in arm, listening to the music, stroking each other's cheeks again and again, seeking contact as if the other person's proximity wasn't enough. </p><p>When the time to prepare dinner came, Alec asked if he could surprise Magnus. As long as he was allowed to help or at least watch, Magnus was okay with it.</p><p>Alec gave Magnus mushrooms to quarter and cooked ham to cut into cubes.</p><p>In the meantime, Alec cooked tagliatelle and blanched broccoli. Then he put all the ingredients in a casserole dish, poured a delicious cream sauce over it and sprinkled it with cheese for gratinating.</p><p>Magnus didn't skimp on praise when he tried Alec's own version of Tagliatelle della Chef.</p><p>That evening they watched a movie while they ate. They pushed away their empty plates, so full that there was no room even for dessert. Alec offered to make two bowls of ice cream for them later, if they felt like it. </p><p>But it didn't come to that, because Magnus' scent became more intense during the course of the second movie. Alec got up, lifted Magnus off the couch and tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of flour. Except that a sack of flour wouldn't laugh and slip both hands under the waistband of his sweatpants to knead his buttocks with every step into the bedroom.</p><p>Alec let Magnus slide slowly onto the bed. He grabbed the legs of Magnus' sweatpants at foot level and tugged. Magnus lifted his pelvis and Alec took off his sweatpants.</p><p>Magnus peeled off his shirt and tossed it on the floor with his sweatpants. He enjoyed Alec's admiring glances roaming over his naked body. He touched himself. Not just for the pleasure, but also to tease Alec.</p><p>Alec swallowed. It was hot how Magnus stroked his chest, his stomach. Magnus bent his legs, his hands ran down his groin, but avoided his cock, further up over his abs and then pinching his nipples. Alec loved every sound Magnus made.</p><p>"You are so beautiful," whispered Alec, spellbound by the sight.</p><p>Magnus ignored the bulge in Alec's sweatpants that was building a tent, and looked into Alec's eyes instead.</p><p>Alec undressed and stepped over to the bed. He crawled over the foot of the mattress between Magnus' legs. Lifting one of Magnus’ feet, he kissed his way down Magnus' ankle, up his calf to his knee. He did the same with the other leg.</p><p>He spread Magnus' legs further, pushing them against Magnus' chest where he held them in position. Now Alec turned to the parts that Magnus had neglected: the inside of his thighs, his balls, his rim, his cock.</p><p>Soon Magnus was writhing under him, pushing towards Alec's fingers, which opened him up. By now he knew Magnus well enough to know when he was close. Alec took Magnus' cock deep in his mouth just a moment before ejaculating.</p><p>Alec swallowed, and Magnus cried out.</p><p>"What do you want?" Alec moved up until he was next to Magnus.</p><p>"I'm gonna ride you."</p><p>Alec moved to lay on his back and helped Magnus to straddle his hips. While Magnus sank down, slowly breaching his rim Alec held his cock in place. He bent his arms and opened his palms. Intertwining their fingers, Magnus uses Alec as leverage to move on his cock.</p><p>Alec's gaze strayed from Magnus' eyes to his lips. The way Magnus tensed his pecs and abs was knee-weakening, his bobbing cock was mouth-watering. In different paths cum was dripping off Magnus' stomach. It was the most mesmerizing view Alec had ever seen.</p><p>Magnus rode him with his eyes half lidded. Only when Magnus was close, his gaze was never leaving Alec's face.</p><p>Alec needed to touch Magnus. Without letting go of his hand, Alec stroked Magnus' cock, spreading Magnus' cum over both of their hands, using it as lube.</p><p>Magnus tugged on Alec's other hand. When Alec straightened up, Magnus put both arms around Alec's neck, buried his hand in his hair, pulling him in for a lustful kiss.</p><p>Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus' waist, needing him even closer. </p><p>"Alexander…! I'm coming again." Magnus said between two gasping breaths.</p><p>"I'm close, Magnus," Alec replied.</p><p>"Then come." Magnus locked eyes with Alec. "Come with me." </p><p>Alec's thrusts got harder, his hand that stroked Magnus' cock got faster.</p><p>When Magnus came he bit Alec's shoulder to muffle his scream.</p><p>And Alec jumped off the edge, diving into ecstasy.</p><p>When he got back from his high he was lying on his back with Magnus collapsing on his chest, breathing as heavily as he did too.</p><p>Alec put a hand on the back of Magnus' head and kissed the top of the head.</p><p>Magnus let his head slide from Alec's chest onto the pillow to look at Alec. He didn't know the last time he felt so good during a heat. He was at ease like it hasn't been for a long time.</p><p><em> Screw the knot </em> , Magnus thought, <em> for this purpose there is an infinite selection of toys in different variations. </em></p><p>A couple of them were in his nightstand drawer. Because this, the warmth of a caring lover, this deep contentment, could only be provided by an Omega. Only Alec could do it to the extent he had seen for the past three days. Magnus could get addicted to it.</p><p>Judging by the look in Alec's eyes, he felt the same way. </p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too."</p><p>Oh, how marvelous were the kisses after the first declaration of love.</p><p>Even if they would have liked to stay so close together for longer, they would have to get up at some point to take a shower and get ready for bed. This time the whole mess was miraculously only on Magnus' body and not on the sheets, so that they didn't have to re-cover the bed.</p><p>The physical exertion of the past few days took its toll and restful sleep came quickly.</p><p> </p><p>༺ ∘ ༻</p><p> </p><p>On the fourth day, Alec was awoken by a hand carefully wiping a strand of hair from his forehead. He slowly woke up to recognize that Magnus was looking at him. Alec noticed that the feverish fire had vanished from Magnus' eyes. His heat was over. </p><p>"Good morning, darling."</p><p>"Morning, love." Alec stretched, sorted his limbs, and pulled Magnus back against him. "How do you feel?"</p><p>"Wonderful." Magnus placed a peck on Alec's lips.</p><p>"Rested." The peck turned into a lingering kiss.</p><p>"Horny." Magnus showed Alec the evidence.</p><p>Alec let his hand slide down Magnus' back, cupping his ass. "Still not enough of me?"</p><p>Magnus nosed Alec's scent glands. "For the past three days, I've had insanely good sex during my heat. But now I want an encore just to enjoy being with you. Not because my heat demands it, but because my desire wants it."</p><p>And with that Alec <em> made love </em> to his boyfriend for the first time. For the first time for many more to come.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and joining me on this ride. Surprisingly, I had a lot of fun writing these three chapters. The Omega/Omega prompt, for which I had a lot of respect, turned out to be not as insurmountable a challenge as I originally feared.</p><p>I apologize for the late replies to your comments. Working with a facemask is exhausting, it seems as if the creative time is decreasing more and more. I still have 3 prompts to write and the deadline is getting closer and closer. Keep your fingers crossed that I successfully fulfill the bingo card.</p><p>As always, my heartfelt thank you goes to my lovely beta <a href="http://myblackeyedboy.tumblr.com">myblackeyedboy</a> who always bears with my lengthy gab, that she patiently gets in shape.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is the first time that I have written a fic in the A/B/O universe. I like to read it, I have no preferences as to who is alpha or omega. But if it hadn't been for the bingo cards, as a writer, I would most likely never have dipped a toe into this pond. But it is a challenge to myself, to my skills as a writer. I see it as a way to improve.</p>
<p>For my dear friend <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec">Maria</a>, which is not only my first resource for exquisite A/B/O fics and good smut, but also very dear to my heart.</p>
<p>Once again a heartfelt thank you goes to my lovely beta <a href="http://myblackeyedboy.tumblr.com">myblackeyedboy</a>. She is so nice that she never complains when I send her my draft for proofreading out of the blue, without warning.</p>
<p>Kudos and comments are very welcome. 😉 I would love to hear your thoughts or favourite line.</p>
<p>For suggestions and complaints you can find me at<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/Imandras">twitter</a><br/>or<br/><a href="https://imandras.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>#SaveShadowhunters ➰<br/>#Shadowhunters 💕<br/>#MalecForever 💞</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>